Mario And Rabbids Fanfiction Remake
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After a bunch of these strange creatures called Rabbids mess with an unfinished experimental device, they accidently get pulled into the Mushroom Kingdom and begin causing havoc. Mario, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, and Shantae must work together with these Rabbids in order to save the Mushroom Kingdom before it meets a wacky and crazy fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Crazy Rabbids**

(In a basement somewhere)

A young female scientist was working on a strange machine while at the same time humming the Mario theme song. In her basement were a ton of posters, Amiibos, figurines, and more of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. When she was finished doing some work on her latest invention, a strange mechanical headgear, she put it on. From her point of view, a small tiny machine on the screen appeared.

Young scientist- Alright, Beep-O. That oughta fix the overheating problem.

Beep-O smiled and nodded at the young scientist.

Young Scientist- Can you believe it's been three months since Tech magazine put me…

Beep-O- (BEEP)

Young scientist- Okay! "Us"…on the cover? "The SupaMerge takes item A and item B to create item C." (Groan) If only it were that easy…the article says nothing about dark matter, space-time manipulation, practical applications, nothing! I mean, the SupaMerge can solve the energy crisis, Beep-O! Watch!

Then the young scientist used the SupaMerge to fuse a plant and a lamp together. However, the SupaMerge gave out an overheating warning again.

Young scientist- Not again! Sorry, Beep-O. Let's take a break and come back at this overheating thing fresh, okay?

Then the young scientist took off the SupaMerge and left her basement. However, shortly after she leaves, a washing machine of all things suddenly teleports into the basement. And when the washing machine opens up, out comes these crazy and insane creatures known as the Crazy Rabbids jumped out. The Rabbids eagerly began running around the room, looking for anything they could play with. One Rabbid found the SupaMerge headset, and like what most would expect from the crazy actions of the Rabbids, he put the SupaMerge headset on his head. Beep-O appeared on screen and was very confused as to what was going on. One Rabbid found a vacuum cleaner and began riding it like a carnival ride. Two female Rabbids dove into a box full of wigs and one pulled out a blond wig and a pink cell phone while the other Rabbid pulls out a purple wig and a red bra. One Rabbid pulled out a Mario hat from a box of hats and that invited three other Rabbids to also grab a hat. One pulled out a Luigi hat, another pulled out blue hat that looks like Sonic's ears and quills, and the third pulled out a hat that looked like the head of a Tasmanian tiger. One Rabbid somehow pulled itself out of a nearby toilet and yanked a rubber duck from his rear. Another Rabbid was scratching its rear with a potted sunflower. Beep-O tried to tell the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge to stop all of this, but the Rabbids were having too much fun. Suddenly, the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge accidentally turned it on and shot a merge beam at one of the other Rabbids. The Rabbid wearing the blond wig and pink cell phone was suddenly transformed into Rabbid Peach. The Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge realized what the device he was wearing can do, so he decided to play with it a little more. He saw a Rabbid playing with a balloon and used the SupaMerge to make that Rabbid literally a living balloon. Then the Rabbid began using the SupaMerge like crazy, hitting random Rabbids in the crowd and merging them with whatever. However, he accidentally hit the washing machine that brought them to the basement with a beam from the SupaMerge…and it began to malfunction, big time! The washing machine began spinning in reverse, creating a vortex that began sucking all the Rabbids into it as well as most of the Mario themed items in the basement. After the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge was sucked into the washing machine, it vanished without a trace.

(At Peach's castle in the Mushroom Kingdom)

All the Toads were gathered in front of the castle to see the unveiling of Peach's new statue. Standing on the stage were Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, and Princess Peach.

Donkey Kong- I don't know why so many Toads are here to see a new statue of Princess Peach or why Mario forced me to come here.

Sonic- Well, you did uproot the last statue when you and Kirby were fighting Zero during that Tabowser incident. At least you made a bullseye when you hit Zero in his eye with that statue.

Donkey Kong- You and Link did some damage too when you fighting Infinite.

Ty- Can you just relax, mates? I know we've all been through a rough adventure recently, but Tabuu is still recovering and we've made an agreement with our nemeses to take a vacation.

Mario- Ty's right. Just enjoy the brief moment of free time we have while it lasts. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly, a blue vortex opened up in the sky and the area became dark all around them.

Shantae- I think you might've spoken too soon, Mario!

Then they noticed a blue Toad being sucked into that vortex. Then more Toads began to be sucked up into the sky. Mario noticed the ground beneath him was beginning to crack open. But Mario's attention was immediately drawn towards Luigi who was now being sucked up as well.

Luigi- Mario! HELP!

Mario- Oh no! LUIGI!

Mario quickly rushed to help Luigi, but Luigi slipped through his grip and flew into the vortex. Soon after, Toad, Princess Peach, and Yoshi were also sucked up into the vortex. Mario turned to look behind him and saw Donkey Kong's weight was keeping him down and that Sonic, Ty, and Shantae were clinging to him because of that.

Donkey Kong- Do you guys have to all jump on me like that…and easy on the grip there, Sonic! That really hurts!

Mario- If you're done fooling around, I say it's time to get to the bottom of this mess!

Then Mario began using the parts of the ground being sucked up as platforms to reach the glowing blue vortex before jumping in it after Luigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Message from A Fan**

(Somewhere high up in the Mushroom Kingdom)

The vortex rift opened up in the sky above the Mushroom Kingdom and literal random junk began falling from the sky. Eventually, Beep-O fell out of that vortex, but two mechanical rabbit ears appeared above his head. Just as Beep-O noticed this, a Rabbid sitting on a toilet while holding a newspaper dropped by behind him.

Beep-O- Why the hell do I have ears now?!

Suddenly, the Rabbid with the SupaMerge headset fell on him from above, even though they were both still falling from the sky.

Beep-O- Well, I hope you're HAPPY, you little ****ing creation!

Just then, the SupaMerge began to malfunction again and sparks shoot every which way from it. The energy from the SupaMerge swarmed around the Rabbid and the Rabbid was transformed into a more cartoonish version of himself, but still wearing the SupaMerge headset. The Rabbid tried to take the SupaMerge off, but it was now good and suck. Before Beep-O could do anything, another Rabbid riding a giant paint brush rammed into the Rabbid with the SupaMerge. The Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge was now riding on the brush as well, but the Rabbid riding it first was not happy with another Rabbid riding it and began yelling at the Rabbid with the SupaMerge. The Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge freaked out and shot a beam from the SupaMerge, fusing the other Rabbid and the brush, turning it into some new kind of Rabbid with a cell laser gun. The Rabbid with the SupaMerge began firing the merge beam all over as he continued to fall.

Beep-O- Stop that, you retard! You've already overheated the SupaMerge enough!

The Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge just shot another beam out of panic and pushed itself away from Beep-O. Then Beep-O looked above him and saw the Rabbids' washing machine with one crazy Rabbid still inside of it about to land right on top of him.

Beep-O- Oh shit!

Luckily, before Beep-O was about to get squashed, a red blur quickly rushed passed Beep-O and pulled him out of danger.

(On the ground somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario had just landed on the ground after saving Beep-O who was also safe on the ground and no longer falling.

Mario- Hey little guy, are you ok?

Beep-O- I think so.

Then Sonic, Ty, and Shantae rushed in.

Sonic- Mario, who's your new friend?

Mario- I don't know. Wait a minute…where's DK?!

Ty- I think we might've somehow lost him when we followed you through that vortex, mate.

Mario put his palm over his face.

Mario- God damn it! Now we have another missing friend we're gonna have to find in this mess!

Suddenly, Sonic's ear began to twitch and Sonic began to look around him.

Shantae- Sonic, is something wrong?

Sonic- Do any of you guys hear somethi…

Before Sonic could finish, a Rabbid fell from the sky and landed in a nearby bush. The Rabbid was wearing a long blond wig, a crown like Peach's, and wearing a pink frilly shirt.

Ty- What the…

Before anyone could do anything, the cries of another Rabbid could be heard as it was falling from the sky. This Rabbid resembling Peach rushed around the area trying to catch this falling Rabbid, but it ended up faceplanting the ground. This new Rabbid was wearing a hat that looked like Luigi's hat and was wearing a long green shirt.

Shantae- First this creature that dresses like Princess Peach and now this one like Luigi.

Beep-O- They're called Rabbids. They're known for causing chaos, but one of them stole an experimental invention called the SupaMerge and caused all this.

Mario- At least Tabuu is not behind this…this really isn't his style anyway…

Beep-O- Before that idiot Rabbid began playing with the SupaMerge like it was a toy, a few of those other Rabbids were crossplaying as you and your friends, like Princess Peach and your brother.

Mario- So, they're like a Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi?

Ty- That's a strange way of putting it, mate.

Mario- Have to address them by something.

Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach at the same time- Bwah!

Then they noticed a bunch of those Rabbids that were transformed after being fused with a brush were using super glue to stick a bunch of Goomba's together and rolled them over to Mario and the others. Then those Rabbids began running towards another area.

Sonic- Ok…this is a little weird…

Beep-O- Those Rabbids, they seem driven to cause chaos and mayhem…more so than usual, even. But unlike our two friends here, they seem to have been…corrupted by that Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge headset.

Ty- Could it be that this SupaMerge got damaged as it and those…things…crossed over here. Based on what I got so far, this sort of looks like the aftermath of a system overheating malfunction.

Beep-O- How did you…

Mario- Ty's the tech expert in my group. Believe me, he knows a lot about technology.

Ty- Maybe I can fix the headset, mate.

Beep-O- First, we'll have to catch that Rabbid wearing it.

Sonic- That should be no prob for me. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!

Shantae- Settle down, Sonic. We don't even know where that Rabbid is.

Mario- Hey you two.

Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach looked at Mario.

Mario- You wouldn't happen to have any idea where to find the Rabbid wearing a strange device on its head?

Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach starred at Mario with a blank expression of their faces for a few seconds. Then Rabbid Peach felt something in her pocket, reached for it, and pulled out a pink cell phone.

Rabbid Peach- Bhaw! Baw baw bhaww!

Rabbid Luigi- Baaw!

Then Rabbid Peach began taking selfies of herself and Rabbid Luigi.

Sonic- Uh…I don't think they'll be of much help, Mario.

Shantae- Maybe if we follow those Rabbids we just met earlier, they might lead us to the one with the SupaMerge. After all, that Rabbid is the one creating them.

Mario- I guess it's the only lead we got.

Mario, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Beep-O, Rabbid Peach, and Rabbid Luigi began running down the path those other Rabbids from earlier took. Without any warning, a laser was shot at Mario. Mario's hat was suddenly lying on the ground when Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi caught up. At first, they had a worried expression of their faces…until Mario rushed back to pick up his hat and hide behind a giant brick block as cover.

Mario- Shit! That was close!

Sonic, Ty, and Shantae were hiding behind the same brick block as Mario, but Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach were standing behind another block as cover. However, Beep-O was still in the line of fire from the Rabbids shooting a laser at them. Beep-O was barely able to dodge them, but Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach took enjoyment out of Beep-O's situation.

Beep-O- Help…Me…I…Can't…Get clear…

Rabbid Luigi clapped his hands like you would expect someone to do while watching someone square dance at a hoedown while Rabbid Peach jumping up and down like she was trying to imitate Beep-O. All while at the same time, both Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach were laughing. Eventually, Beep-O managed to get behind the same cover as Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach.

Beep-O- Well thank you two little ****ers SOOO much! How about you two go out there and try dodging their fire?!

Mario- To be honest, we're sitting ducks out here. We need to get passed them without getting blasted somehow.

Shantae- Sonic, can't you just rush passed them?

Sonic- I can only grab two at a time. Also, Ty almost vomited on me the last time I dragged him while running at top speed. If only I hadn't left the Chaos Emeralds at home!

Suddenly, a letter icon like you'd see on a computer appeared over Beep-O's head.

Beep-O- What the…?! I've got a message? Let's see.

Beep-O opened the message and read it.

Beep-O- Dearest Beep-O, whose bravery, intelligence, and compassion stand as a beacon of hope for us all. If my timing is correct, you are in dire need of help. Please open the attachments to this message. Their receipt is most auspicious, I assure you. Signed, your biggest fan.

As soon as Beep-O opened the attachments, a blue light appeared from Beep-O's head and a few strange weapons appeared from that blue light. An arm cannon similar to the laser the Rabbids were using appeared in front of Mario, a small gun that shoots spinning laser discs appeared in front of Sonic, a set of boomerangs that looked like upgraded versions of Ty's elemental-rangs appeared in front of Ty, and flamethrower cannon appeared in front of Shantae. Rabbid Peach got an arm cannon too and Rabbid Luigi got a laser yo-yo as his cell weapon.

Shantae- Wow! That's some attachment that message had.

Ty quickly examined the Lavarangs, Freezerangs, and Thunderang.

Ty- These weapons feel very similar to the tech in the weapons we've seen Tabuu's followers use. But at the same time, they don't feel as nasty.

Mario- Either way, we're gonna need these to fight those Rabbids.

Mario grabbed the arm cannon and it fit him like a glove. Mario quickly stepped from the corner of the cover he was hiding behind and fired a laser from his arm cannon. The laser hit one of the Rabbids, a blue light appeared around the Rabbid, and it suddenly vanished. Before the other Rabbids could react, they were hit with Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Peach, and Rabbid Luigi's cell weapons too and were instantly whisked away by a bright blue light.

Sonic- I'm usually not one to use weapons, but this one seems pretty cool. Those spinning saw blades almost resemble my spin dash form.

Ty- Glad you're enjoying this, Sonic. I've got a feeling things are gonna get even crazier soon.

Mario- I think Ty might be right. We should get back to finding that SupaMerge before things get too out of control.

Beep-O- That was nice of my biggest fan to send us those cell weapons. I wonder who that could've been.

After Mario and the others left that area, a mysterious figure in a black cloak was standing in the background. Next to him was an adorable looking robot girl with long pink hair and bright blue eyes, almost like she was designed by the developers for the Kirby games. They mysterious figure snapped his fingers and him and the robot girl vanished as their bodies appeared to have turned into smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rabbids At the Castle**

Mario, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, and Beep-O rushed through the area until they spotted a strange structure in the distance. It looked as though it was a huge stack of building blocks poorly put together and could topple at any moment.

Beep-O- I recognize those blocks from the basement. I hope they're more structurally sound after the SupaMerge.

Ty- Seeing how unstable it looks and that it was most likely built by the Rabbids…I rather doubt it, mate.

Then Mario thought he saw something moving on that strange structure.

Mario- Ty, I need to borrow your binoculars.

Ty handed Mario his binoculars and Mario zoomed in on the structure. Then Mario saw the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge trying to climb up all those blocks.

Mario- I think I found the Rabbid we're looking for. He's over by that building block structure.

Beep-O- At least we know where he is.

Shantae- But the real question is what else has he done with that SupaMerge?

Sonic- Let's just catch him for now and worry about the rest later.

They began making their way towards they strange structure, until they saw a strange blue vortex in the sky. They all stopped to look at it while Rabbid Peach began taking more selfies.

Sonic- I'm getting a Deja Vu feeling right now.

Shantae- You should, Sonic. That's the same vortex that appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom that started this mess.

Beep-O- It was created from the SupaMerge and was what brought the Rabbids to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Ty- That blue light that's flowing and the Rabbids we defeated earlier…I wonder…all the more reason to find that headset I guess…

Beep-O- Wow, you really do know about technology, Ty.

Eventually, Mario and the others arrived at what looked like a system of treehouses connecting the forests together in a quick and easy path to travel to the forest. On this path, they saw Toad.

Mario- Toad?

Toad- Mario?! Thank goodness you and your friends are here! Yours is the first friendly face I've seen since the Mushroom Kingdom turned into this…mess…This isn't another one of Tabuu's schemes is it?

Shantae- Thankfully, no. Tabuu is obviously still recovering after that Tabowser plan failed.

Ty- This was caused because those Rabbids were playing around with an experimental invention that obviously wasn't finished.

Sonic- So Toad, you stuck out here too?

Toad- I was looking for Toadette, but I can't seem to find her.

Beep-O- Is it because of all this junk the Rabbids brought with them to this world?

Toad- You guys seem to know what you're doing. Could you help me find her, please?

Mario- Sure thing, Toad.

Beep-O- But you're gonna see how much of a pain in the ass these pipes are.

As they left to find Toadette, the shadow of a creature with hedgehog quills like Sonic appeared behind them and continued to follow them. After a few minutes of moving through several of those pipes that looked like the Rabbids' faces to move from treehouse to treehouse, they eventually find Toadette.

Toad- Toadette! I'm so glad you are ok!

Toadette- I'm fine, Toad. But who I'm really worried about is Princess Peach. Hey Mario, didn't you have Donkey Kong with you before this disaster struck?

Mario- We got separated. But I think he can take care of himself much better than Princess Peach can.

Sonic- If only we knew which way Peach's castle is. I can't tell where the hell in the Mushroom Kingdom we are in this cartoonish nightmare.

Suddenly, Beep-O was receiving another message like before. Beep-O opened it and began to read it.

Beep-O- Congratulations on getting this far. I urge you to return to Princess Peach's castle and do just that. Prepare yourself for the fight to come. In the time it took you to read this email, I've already updated your systems. It now includes a GPS warp mechanism I call Sploing! The name is a work in progress. Anyhow, simply activate it and you and your friends will be teleported to Peach's castle. Signed, your biggest fan.

Ty- Your fan sure seems to know what we need and when we need it. Almost makes me think someone is following us, mates.

Mario quickly had flashbacks of the mysterious figure who helped him and his team defeat Tabowser.

Mario- Could it be him…

Shantae- Say something, Mario?

Mario- Oh! Just…thinking out loud…

Beep-O- Wow! This update sounds amazing! I guess I should give it a…

Suddenly, Mario, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, and Beep-O were engulfed by a bright blue light.

(Princess Peach's Castle)

The castle itself appeared to still be in tacked, despite what happened earlier. However, there appeared to be several random junk from the Mushroom Kingdom super glued to the castle. Mario, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi instantly teleported in front of the main entrance and Princess Peach was a little surprised to see them appear like that.

Princess Peach- Mario! Thank heavens you and your friends are alright! It's so good to see you all.

Mario- Princess, you wouldn't believe what we just went through today.

Then Princess Peach noticed the two Rabbids standing behind them.

Princess Peach- Oh…who are those two with you?

Ty- Don't worry about it. These Rabbids are out mates. Unlike many of the other Rabbids we've encountered.

Beep-O- Allow me to introduce myself, Princess Peach. I am Beep-O, an autonomously intelligent scientific research assistant.

Then Rabbid Luigi walked closer to Peach and waved to her.

Beep-O- We call this one Rabbid Luigi…and this one Rabbid Peach.

However, Rabbid Peach turned her back to Princess Peach and folded her arms with a look of discuss on her face.

Shantae- Uh…I guess…she takes her crossplay…a little too seriously…

Then Rabbid Peach took a closer look at Peach, sniffed her a bit, examined part of her dress, and stuck her tongue out in disapproval. Then Rabbid Luigi looked to his left and saw something that made him excited.

Rabbid Luigi- BHAW!

Mario and the others looked towards where Rabbid Luigi was pointing and they saw two Rabbids carrying a piece of 2X4 and a Rabbid in a hardhat standing on the 2X4. They sort of ran into Rabbid Luigi and knocked him to the ground. The Rabbid in the hardhat began yelling at Rabbid Luigi to get out of the way.

Princess Peach- Yes, their friends are also quite er…high spirited, as you can see.

Beep-O- It appears the Rabbids we freed from the SupaMerge corruption were suddenly brought here.

Princess Peach- They do just keep popping up out of nowhere just like you guys did.

At one end of the castle, a few Rabbids were playing with a sledgehammer while trying to hammer a nail, another Rabbid knocked one Rabbid to the ground by smacking it with the flat end of a saw, and the Rabbid in the hardhat began yelling at them. Sonic immediately slapped his hand over his face at the sight of this.

Princess Peach- As you can see, they've been quite busy. They've actually been trying to help rebuild the Mushroom Kingdom.

Then Beep-O notices the Rabbids' washing machine lying next to a corner of the castle.

Beep-O- There's the Rabbids' teleporting and time traveling washing machine, which is what they used to enter your world. But it looks busted.

Ty- Maybe I can fix it, mate? I am good with machines.

Mario- Maybe after we find the Rabbid with the SupaMerge. We need you on the battlefield right now.

Sonic- One question, how are we going to get back to where we were before Beep-O teleported us here?

Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach point to a spot near the front entrance and the they saw a cannon with the Rabbids' face on it.

Beep-O- Clever little Rabbids. They've built us a cannon we can use to return to the Ancient Gardens. This will come in hander as our mysterious helper gave me the power to warp to Princess Peach's castle and the cannons can send us back to the front.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Rabbid Sonic and The Scaredy Luigi**

(Back at the Ancient Gardens)

Mario, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Luigi, and Rabbid Peach arrived back to where they started from before Beep-O teleported them to Peach's castle, however, Toad and Toadette were nowhere to be seen.

Mario- Where did Toad and Toadette run off to?

Beep-O- Maybe they decided to go somewhere safer since there are still corrupted Rabbids running around these parts. Come on, let's get moving.

Little did they know, a small creature was following them. It was the same height as the Rabbids, but looked like it had quills similar to Sonic's.

Mysterious creature- Bhaw…

Mario and the others finally got out of the treehouse area and arrived at the edge of the forest.

Beep-O- That building block pile we saw the Rabbid with the SupaMerge climbing should be at the end of this forest. If only that cannon could've brought us a bit closer.

Just as they were about to enter the woods, a bunch of Rabbids wearing springs on their feet jumped out and attacked them. Mario and the others were barely able to dodge their laser gun blasts.

Sonic- Great, just what we needed, an ambush!

Ty pulled out his boomerangs, but the Rabbids quickly began using those springs to begin hoping around all over the place and Ty couldn't take proper aim.

Ty- Shit! If only these things would stand still for just a little bit…

Sonic was about to pull out his laser disc launcher, but a spinning blue ball suddenly appeared and knocked over those bouncing Rabbids like bowling pins and knocked them off the edge to do extra damage to them. Then the spinning blue ball bumped into a brick block and it was revealed to be a Rabbid wearing a hat that looked like Sonic's ears and quills, only he was now standing on his head.

Sonic- Another one of these Rabbids?

Beep-O- Now I remember. When the Rabbids were messing around in the basement, one of the Rabbids pulled out a hat that looked like you, Sonic. I believe another Rabbid wore a hat that looked similar to Ty.

Then Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi helped the Rabbid wearing the Sonic hat stand back up.

Mario- I think this little guy wants to join us.

Rabbid wearing the Sonic hat- Bhaw!

Shantae- How about we call him…Rabbid Sonic? Since he is similar to Sonic.

Sonic- There ain't nobody like me except me! You do well to remember that, Shantae. Besides, he can't even run as fast as me.

Then Rabbid Sonic pulled out a paper coffee cup and drank it all in one gulp.

Sonic- I'm not sure if all that caffeine at once is such a good idea…

Then Rabbid Sonic got so much energy and began bouncing up and down like crazy.

Beep-O- I think Rabbid Sonic is using all that extra caffeine as a way to emulate Sonic's speed.

Rabbid Sonic- (BURP)

Ty and Shantae chuckled a bit, but Sonic took quick notice of that.

Sonic- I bet you both won't be laughing when we find your Rabbid counterparts. I'll bet that will be more embarrassing then the time the two of you made that ridicules bet on Pi'illo Island.

Suddenly, they all heard a voice coming from the forest up ahead.

Luigi's voice- MARIO!

Mario- Oh ****! That was my brother, Luigi! We better find him fast!

Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Luigi, and Rabbid Peach at the same time- Bhaw baw bawh!

Then the three Rabbids quickly dashed with their cell weapons in hand and ready, but in the wrong direction.

Sonic- How stupid are these ****ing Rabbids?!

Mario- Guys…the screams are coming from this way.

(Deep within the woods)

Luigi was cowardly roaming around part of the forest, acting all paranoid, expecting something was about to jump up and grab him. Luigi slowly began walking backwards while at the same time, the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge was also walking backwards. Suddenly, they both bumped their back into a piranha plant that was sleeping with a Rabbid on its head. Luigi freaked out and ran while screaming. But when the piranha plant turned to look at the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge, the Rabbid panicked and shot a merge beam at the piranha plant and the Rabbid on its head. Mario, and the others arrived just in time to see the Rabbid and the piranha plant merge into a Pirabbid Plant.

Mario- Oh shit! Combining a Rabbid with a piranha plant!

The Pirabbid Plant spat a fireball at them, but Ty pulled out his Freezerangs and put out the fireball.

Beep-O- I didn't know Rabbids could shoot fire!

Mario- They can't. The piranha plants can. That SupaMerge is capable of giving the Rabbids all the powers of whatever it merges with?!

The Pirabbid Plant shot its roots at them, but Mario and the others managed to dodge. Shantae fired her flamethrower cannon and Rabbid Peach fired a laser from her arm cannon at the Pirabbid Plant. When the smoke cleared, the Pirabbid Plant was lying on the ground. But then Rabbid Peach foolishly rushed up to it and began wearing some of the vines like a fancy scarf while taking selfies of herself. But then the Pirabbid Plant got itself back up, wrapped one of its vines around Rabbid Peach, and began smacking her around like a ragdoll. After being smacked around a few times, Rabbid Peach screamed for a moment, took a quick selfie again, and then went back to screaming.

Sonic- She needs to sort out her priorities.

Then Mario shot a laser with his arm cannon, Sonic fired his spinning laser disc launcher, Ty tossed his Lavarangs, and Rabbid Luigi fired his yo-yo at the Pirabbid Plant. This caused the Pirabbid Plant to drop Rabbid Peach. But before the Pirabbid Plant could do anything, Rabbid Sonic performed his version of a spin dash like before and knocked Pirabbid Plant out of its pot and roots. This somehow undid the effects of the SupaMerge and turned the Rabbid and the Piranha Plant back to normal. However, Rabbid Sonic was still bouncing all around like a crazy pinball. That is until Sonic held his arm out and managed to catch Rabbid Sonic before he could crash into him.

Sonic- Seriously, you need to lay off on the coffee. You're bouncing off the walls.

Then Luigi approached them.

Luigi- Mario, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, what a relief it is!

Mario was happy to see Luigi was alright, but Rabbid Luigi quickly ran up to Luigi to get a better look at his counterpart.

Beep-O- So you're the other half of this fabled duo, Mario and…and…Louis?

Luigi's jaw almost dropped when he heard Beep-O say that.

Beep-O- Lyle? Llewellyn? Er…well…all the same, welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rabbid Kong**

(At the block tower structure in the Ancient Gardens)

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Peach, and Beep-O were continuing to follow the trail of the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge. As they walked, Luigi was holding a cell weapon that looked like his Poltergust 5,000.

Luigi- Wow! Who knew there was a weapon hidden in that attachment for me.

Beep-O- For some reason, there is one for your other missing friends, Donkey Kong and Yoshi as well. But if we get the SupaMerge back, we won't be needing them to one as well.

Sonic- At least you were able to find another version of my weapon to give to Rabbid Sonic so I won't have to share mine. Even though I could just use my spin dash.

Little did they know, someone was watching them through a pair of binoculars and had a familiar child-like laugh. Mario and the others approached the base of the building block structure when two Toads appeared out of nowhere and were flung into Rabbid Sonic and Rabbid Luigi, knocking them to the ground. Rabbid Peach began laughing at them until another Toad was launched and smacked into her.

Shantae- Nobody forecast a shower of Toads!

Luigi- Uh…guys…

Everyone looked at what Luigi was pointing at and saw the cause to the flying Toads. There were these huge Rabbids that looked like they've turned into muscular goons carrying large stones on their backs.

Beep-O- Looks like we've got some Smashers on our hands. According to my sensors…one, their temper. If they get attacked, they'll charge their attacker like a raging bull. Two, they have the stamina of a walrus after an all-you-can-eat fish fry. If you're far enough away, they'll stop charging.

Sonic- Sounds a bit like Big the Cat.

Just then, Sonic noticed Rabbid Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Then Sonic saw Rabbid Sonic somehow standing up on higher ground than the Smasher before firing his spinning laser disc launcher at the Smasher.

Smasher- (ROAR)

The Smasher began to charge for Rabbid Sonic, but it stopped halfway before stopping to take a breath. Sonic then fired his spinning laser disc launcher as well and the Smasher began charging for Sonic after Sonic's attack hit it. But the Smasher stopped to catch its breath before it got close to Sonic.

Beep-O- These Smashers really do seem to tire out real easily.

Ty- Then we can use it to our advantage, mates. Shantae!

Ty held his paws out to help give Shantae a jumping boost and Shantae quickly used Ty's help to leap onto a higher ground. Ty pulled out his Thunderangs and electrocuted the Smasher. But as soon as the Smasher tried to charge for Ty, Shantae quickly her flamethrower cannon at the Smasher. With all these attacks coming from different angles and each hit being further away than the last really confused the Smasher and began to tire it out.

Mario- Shale we end this, Luigi?

Luigi- Ready when you are, bro!

Mario and Luigi both pointed their cell weapons at the Smasher and fired a laser from it. This knocked the Smasher to the ground, changed it back to a regular Rabbid, and the Rabbid vanished under a flash of blue light. Sonic approached Rabbid Sonic shortly afterwards.

Sonic- That was a clever idea getting that large guy to running around all over the place weaken and confuse him. You did for a faker.

Sonic put his hand on Rabbid Sonic's shoulder, but then Rabbid Peach took a photo with her cell phone from behind one of the nearby covers.

Sonic- Why you ****ing little…you had better delete that photo!

Then Sonic began chasing Rabbid Peach.

Beep-O- Shouldn't we do something about this?

Shantae- You do what you want, Beep-O, but I'm not getting near Sonic when he's angry.

(At the top of the building block structure)

The Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge headset was trying to figure out where he was. Eventually, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Luigi, and Beep-O arrived.

Beep-O- There he his!

The Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge got scared and tried to run away from them.

Mario- Let me go in alone. This guy is scared and we need to handle this delicately.

Mario slowly and carefully approached the Rabbid.

Mario- Hey there little fella.

The Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge pressed his back against the small cover and had a look a fear as Mario approached him.

Mario- Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you.

But before Mario could get close, Bowser Jr. suddenly appeared while riding his Jr. Clown Car.

Bowser Jr.- Hey! Stay away from him, you asshole!

Mario- Bowser Jr.? What are you even doing here? I thought Bowser and the other villains agreed to take a vacation like the rest of my team still are after that Tabowser incident.

Bowser Jr.- Papa still is on vacation. So I'm calling the shots for now. But I see what you're up to, Mario! You want this little guy's special talents for yourself! Well, I saw him first! And all of his talents are MINE!

Bowser Jr. move in closer towards the Rabbid with the SupaMerge.

Bowser Jr.- I think I'll call you…Spawny! What do you say, Spawny? Want to help me teach these shitheads a lesson? HA! My papa's gonna be so impressed when he gets back from vacation!

Then Spawny cautiously crawled into Bowser Jr.'s Jr. Clown Car. Bowser Jr. pulled out a very large banana and tossed it to Mario.

Bowser Jr.- And as for you, Mario, you and your team must be exhausted after all that fighting on the way up here. Take this, it will give you some much needed energy. But before we go, Spawny and I would like to introduce you to a new friend. He's the top banana around here! HEHEHEHE!

Bowser Jr. and Spawny flew away in the Jr. Clown Car. Then Rabbid Peach took the large banana from Mario and began eating some of it.

Sonic- Shit! Now the Koopas have the SupaMerge! This will not end well for us!

Ty- But why did Bowser Jr. hand us that banana?

Suddenly, the ground began to shake for a moment and a loud roar could be heard.

Shantae- I think we're about to find out, Ty…

Rabbid Peach quickly tossed the banana to Mario like a hot potato and ran away to hide somewhere. Suddenly, a bunch of building blocks were smashed to pieces by a Rabbid that looked like he had grown to gargantuan size and had a red tie around his neck with "DK" written on it.

Mario- A Rabbid verion of Donkey Kong?!

Then Rabbid Kong saw the banana Mario was holding and went charging for it. Mario quickly dropped the banana and jumped out of the way as Rabbid Kong swiped the banana and ate it in one bite. Then Rabbid Kong saw Mario.

Rabbid Kong- (ROAR)

Luigi- Oh ****! He notices us!

Rabbid Kong did an earth shaker attack just like Donkey Kong and created a large shockwave that launched everyone into the air before crashing to the ground.

Mario- Damn! This Rabbid is not only cosplaying as Donkey Kong, he's somehow copied his brute strength!

Beep-O- You're telling me that your missing friend, Donkey Kong, really is this strong?!

Luigi- Yeah, he is. And I wish we still had that kind of strength on our side!

Then Rabbid Kong saw a large pile of bananas, rushed towards them, and began eating them.

Beep-O- He's now ignoring us and eating that banana pile?

Mario- Yeah…Donkey Kong might be the most muscular hero in my group…but he's not exactly too bright. Plus, he's a gorilla and most of his kind loves bananas almost too much. Man, these Rabbids really do take their cosplay too seriously if they copy the original this perfectly!

While Rabbid Kong was Rabbid Peach was winding up a windup toy and had the windup toy land on a button near Rabbid Kong. Then a crate opened up and all the bananas fell down.

Rabbid Kong- (ROAR)

Rabbid Kong tried to opened the crate where the banana fell down to.

Rabbid Peach- Hehehehehe!

Then Rabbid Luigi shot his yo-yo at Rabbid Kong and knocked him to the ground.

Shantae- Looks like the loss of his bananas has distracted Rabbid Kong long enough to make him vulnerable to attack!

Ty- In that case…

Then Rabbid Kong was instantly bombarded with all of their cell weapons and knocked to the ground. Rabbid Kong quickly got back up and began climbing in a small stack of building blocks that did not look 100% stable. Rabbid Peach got a little close to the stack and pocked one of the blocks, causing it to shake a bit.

Mario- Don't! Wait! You'll cause Rabbid Kong to fall if you do that!

Rabbid Peach moved her paw towards that block again, but slowly and didn't touch it…yet…

Mario shook his head while Rabbid Luigi nodded while laughing his head off. Rabbid Peach smiled and pushed the small building block out of place. This cause Rabbid Kong to fall off the cliff below. As Rabbid Kong was falling, Rabbid Peach quickly began taking selfies of herself with Rabbid Kong falling in the background.

Mario- I can't believe you just did that?!

Sonic- Why so worried about that Rabbid? He'll just change back to normal and end up back at Peach's castle like the other Rabbids we've been fighting all day.

Mario- If we defeat them with our cell weapons they do. Rabbid Kong was thrown off a cliff at a height that could possibly kill him.

Suddenly, Rabbid Kong was thrown up the cliff and back to safety where Mario and the others were standing. Rabbid Kong looked very confused as to how he just ended up there.

Shantae- He seems fine to me, Mario.

Beep-O- But who just threw…

Then the real Donkey Kong jumped up from the edge of the cliff and landed in front of them.

Donkey Kong- Hey guys. Missed me?

Mario- Donkey Kong!

Ty- Where have you been this whole time, mate?

Donkey Kong- Not exactly sure. I spotted you guys climbing this…uh…structure a little while ago, so I decided to follow you up here. That's when I saw this strange fella falling from the top. Decided to help him out before he went splat.

Beep-O- You might want to be careful, he's dangerous!

Rabbid Kong sniffed Donkey Kong for a moment, but then he gave Donkey Kong a big hug.

Donkey Kong- He seems friendly to me.

While Mario and the others were explaining the situation to Donkey Kong, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Luigi were looking at some photos Rabbid Peach has taken with her phone so far. The three of them began laughing as Luigi approached them.

Luigi- What are you two laughing at?

Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Peach scowled at Luigi and scooted a bit further away from Luigi. Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach continued to look and laugh at the photos while Luigi tried to see if he could sneak a peek at what they were laughing at.

Donkey Kong- Sound like one hell of a mess we have on our hands.

Beep-O- I know. We need to rescue "Spawny" from the clutches of Bowser Jr. before he could destroy what's left of the Mushroom Kingdom. By the way, there is a cell weapon here for you as well, DK.

Then Beep-O pulls out a large banana in the shape of a boomerang out and into Donkey Kong's paw.

Beep-O- A banana? That's your cell weapon?

Then Donkey Kong threw the banana like how Ty throws one of his boomerangs and smashes up several blocks around him before the banana returned like a boomerang.

Donkey Kong- I think this works fine for me.

Then Rabbid Kong began jumping up and down in front of Mario and the others.

Ty- I think Rabbid Kong wants to come with us, mates.

Beep-O- Let's just hope he doesn't cause us any more trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Rabbid Dancer of The Desert**

(Back at Peach's Castle)

Mario and the others finally returned from the Ancient Gardens and there were surprisingly a lot more Rabbids around working on repairing the Mushroom Kingdom than the last time they were there. However, most of the Toads were a little spooked out by Rabbid Kong's appearance. Mario approached Toadsworth who was standing outside the front door.

Toadsworth- Master Mario, these Rabbids keep popping up left and right!

Mario- We've sort of been bringing them here after undoing this spell they've been put under. Is Princess Peach in?

Toadsworth- For some strange reason, she says she's talking to a visitor, even though the timing of this visit couldn't be more inconvenient.

Mario took a look up the castle tower window and he did see Princess Peach, but he also got a look at her visitor. Mario saw a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak and instantly recognized him as the same person who helped him and his team during the battle against Tabowser.

Mario- Him again…

Toadsworth- Master Mario, is something wrong?

Mario- Oh…it's nothing, really! Anyway, now that I know Peach is still safe, I better get back to my team. We still have a Rabbid we need to find.

Mario walked over to Luigi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Kong, and Beep-O. Ty was apparently using his tech skills to enhance most of their cell weapons.

Mario- You working on something, Ty?

Ty- Yeah, mate. These Rabbids really might not know how to properly handle 99% of the things find, but they certainly know how to find several useful things. Like machine parts I can use to upgrade the cell weapons our mysterious friend sent us through Beep-O. If you like, I can upgrade yours too, Mario.

Mario- Thanks, Ty.

Mario handed Ty his cell weapon and Ty began working in enhancing it.

Beep-O- Better make that quick, Ty. According to my sources, Bowser Jr. and Spawny were last seen moving through the Sherbet Desert and we should follow their trail as soon as possible.

Shantae- It's good that we're helping to free the Rabbids, but some of their choices in decorating the Mushroom Kingdom are…uh…well, one example is what they've put into the castle mote.

Mario looked at the mote and saw a Banzai Bill fully in tacked, but it was being held in place by a certain article of clothing.

Mario- Is that Banzai Bill being held in place by a…

Sonic- Yep.

Mario- That's disturbing…

Luigi- Better than them still being corrupted by the SupaMerge and destroying the Mushroom Kingdom.

(At the Sherbet Desert)

Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, and Beep-O arrived, but to their surprise, the Sherbet Desert was half turned to snow and ice, literally.

Beep-O- (In a sarcastic tone) Wonderful, this once-thriving desert is now partly a frozen wasteland. The Rabbids' arrival in this world is as welcome as a skunk in a bowling alley.

Shantae- Actually, I've seen weirder…believe me, I have.

Rabbid Sonic pulled out another cup of coffee, but he noticed something approaching them before he could drink it.

Rabbid Sonic- BAHW!

Everyone looked at where Rabbid Sonic was pointing and saw Toadette.

Toadette- Hello again!

Mario- Toadette, good to see you're not in any danger. But wait…where's Toad?

Toadette- We got separated in the Sherbet Desert.

Beep-O- Again?!

Toadette- (Sigh) He thinks it's fun. Just throw out the map and let your heart be your guide is his motto. Could you please find him for me? I'm starting to worry.

(In a part of the Sherbet Desert that was not turned to ice)

There stood a lone Rabbid wearing a red bra and a long flowing purple wig stroking the wig with a brush. Even though it was just a wig, she seemed to really enjoy brushing it. In a way, this Rabbid almost resembled Shantae with her appearance. Eventually, Mario and the others arrived and saw the Rabbid brushing the purple wig.

Ty- Heads up, mates! Another one of those crazy Rabbids just up ahead.

Beep-O- I don't think she's influenced by the SupaMerge like some of the other Rabbids.

Mario- You know, this Rabbid looks like she's cosplaying as you, Shantae. Her hair looks like yours and she's even got the same red bra as you.

Shantae- Please, no! I don't need a Rabbid trying to mimic me as well!

Donkey Kong- Hey, me and Sonic are stuck with a Rabbid counterpart and we have to deal with them no matter how silly they make us look.

Donkey Kong points at Rabbid Sonic and Rabbid Kong. Rabbid Kong was about to eat a banana and Rabbid Sonic was about to drink another cup of coffee until they noticed Donkey Kong talking about them.

Rabbid Sonic- Bahw?

Rabbid Kong- (Roar)?

Just then, a couple of Rabbids that looked like they were wearing parts of a cactus as armor and springs on their feet suddenly appeared close to where the Rabbid dressed like Shantae was. They pulled out their cell weapons and took aim at the Rabbid.

Mario- Oh no! They're going to attack her! We have to do something before they fire on her!

Before they could do anything, the Rabbids already took fire. The first shot barely missed her, but the Rabbid dressed like Shantae quickly took noticed. She saw a few more shots being fired at her and did something that completely surprised everyone. The Rabbid dressed like Shantae began performing belly dancer moves to dodge all the laser shots fired at her, very similar to how Shantae does it.

Beep-O- Wow, she sure can bust a move, but like you, Shantae. There for, I think we should call her Rabbid Shantae.

Then Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Kong began staring at the Rabbid Shantae with their tongues hanging out as they drooled over her. Then Rabbid Peach smacked them all on the head and gave them a scolding look.

Rabbid Peach- BAHW BAHW BAW BAW!

Then one of the shots grazed the edge of Rabbid Shantae's hair, scorching it a little. This really pissed off Rabbid Shantae as her eyes turned red and as she pulled out cell weapon that looked like a giant hammer.

Rabbid Shantae-BHAAAAAAAA!

Then Rabbid Shantae charged for those other Rabbids and began smacking them around with that giant hammer until she broke every bone in their body. Luckily for those poor Rabbids, they were quickly teleported to Peach's castle before Rabbid Shantae could do some real damage to them.

Ty- Please tell me you don't get that crazy when something messes with your hair?!

Shantae- I don't know if I'd go to that level, but I do try my best to keep my hair in the best condition I can. Especially since my hair whip attack is one of my most basic attacks.

Then Rabbid Shantae finally noticed Mario and the others. However, her main focus was on Shantae and her long flowing hair. Rabbid Shantae quickly rushed over to Shantae, took a closer look at Shantae's hair, and gave what part she could reach a big hug.

Rabbid Shantae- BAW!

Donkey Kong- I guess she likes your hair, Shantae.

Ty chuckled a bit.

Shantae- I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Ty. Who's to say we won't find YOUR Rabbid counterpart as we continue with this zany adventure.

Luigi- Guy guys…look!

Everyone turned around and saw the vortex in the sky from before looking much bigger and distributing more energy.

Beep-O- That's not good! There must be a way to stop if before more chaos rains down on the Mushroom Kingdom!

Mario- Or worse! The homes of the other members of my team!

Beep-O- It seems that the more Rabbids we free, the more energy we feed that thing. Our only hope is to find Spawny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Rabbid Plumber Frozen in The Ice**

Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Shantae, Rabbid Kong, and Beep-O continued moving through the Sherbet Desert…or what was left of it. Sonic and Donkey Kong looked down the edge of one path and saw an oversized pair of boxers being hung on a clothesline while a giant fan was making it wave like a flag.

Sonic- What the hell is wrong with these Rabbids?! Everything has become more like a ****ing frat house ever since these Rabbids came!

Donkey Kong- Why ask me? I'm just as clueless as you are.

Sonic- This whole nightmare feels like it belongs more in a cartoon for elementary school kids if you ask me!

Mario and the others continued down the path towards the oasis as they continued to look for Toad. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. appeared watching them from above in his Jr. Clown Car with Spawny also riding in it. Bowser Jr. gets behind them and dashes for Mario. Mario quickly turns around and manages to dodge just in time. However, Bowser Jr. knocked Luigi and Rabbid Luigi to the ground.

Bowser Jr.- I see you've somehow befriended Spawny's little offspring back at the tower. Well, don't waste your time patting yourselves on the back. With Spawny at my side, you retards will be the ones fading into oblivion soon enough!

Beep-O- You idiot! Can't you see that the more you use Spawny the more energy you're feeding that vortex in the sky?!

Bowser Jr.- You shut the **** up! No one is the boss of me! NO ONE!

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to see who was calling.

Bowser Jr- Papa?!

Bowser Jr. answered the call and put the phone to his hear.

Bowser Jr.- Papa, I'm kind of in the middle of some…

Bowser's roars could be heard from the other end of the phone. Spawny kept acting like he wanted to take to Bowser as he tried to reach for the phone. Bowser Jr. kept Spawny away from the phone as he continued talking to Bowser.

Bowser Jr.- No, I'm not throwing a party! …I finished my homework. Well…most of it. …Yes, I took out the garbage! …Ok, Papa…

Bowser Jr. hung up the phone and returned his attention to Mario and the others.

Bowser Jr- C'mon, Spawny! We still have to defeat Mario and his dumb friends! Papa will be so proud!

Bowser Jr. and Spawny flew the Jr. Clown Car towards the half of the Sherbet Desert that was starting to freeze over. Mario and the others rushed after Bowser Jr., but lost him on the way. Eventually, they found Toad and approached him.

Mario- Toad, we finally found you!

Toad- Thank goodness you're here! Toadette got herself lost again.

Beep-O- …Uhhh…that's actually what she told us happened to you…

Toad- She did, did she…well, in any case…we'd better go find her! There happen to be a few more of those Rabbid that Bowser Jr. and that strange Rabbid with those goggles zapped and turned crazy. If you can escort me to her, I'll give you a big reward.

Beep-O- We're not a delivery service! We have important work to do that involves the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom!

Toad- Oh, of course! I just thought you'd be interested in this…

Standing behind Toad was a Rabbid frozen in a block of ice. But this Rabbid was wearing a red hat like Mario, a pair of blue overalls, and had a mustache like Mario. However, the way this Rabbid was frozen was very strange. His tongue was sticking out like he was trying to lick a frozen pole.

Mario- Mamma mia! My very own Rabbid counterpart!

Toad- I've been trying to figure out how to get him out of here, but I'm not making much progress.

Rabbid Kong lifted his fist as if to try and smash the ice surrounding Rabbid Mario. But then Ty quickly jumped in the way of Rabbid Kong.

Ty- Hold it! I don't think that's such a good idea, mate! You might smash than the ice!

Toad- If you can help me get him to Toadette, I'm sure we can free him from that ice. I'll even carry him all the way.

Luigi- You said you were having trouble getting him out of here. How do you expect to carry this frozen Rabbid?

Then Donkey Kong gently picked up the block of ice Rabbid Mario was trapped in and placed it on top of Toad's head.

Donkey Kong- There, that should do it.

Toad- Not what I had in mind, but at least I can hold my end of the bargain. I'll keep an eye on your friend while you help me reunite with Toadette.

(Back towards the part that was still desert)

Mario and the others began backtracking to find their way to where Toadette said she'd be waiting. Suddenly, a few laser shots were fired at them. Luckily, Donkey Kong and Rabbid Kong managed to block them with their large arms. After Donkey Kong and Rabbid Kong blocked those attacks, they all saw more Rabbids gone crazy from the SupaMerge's effects.

Shantae- We can't seem to catch a break with these Rabbids! How many did Bowser Jr. have Spawny zap?!

Beep-O- Actually, it's even worse. Toad is unarmed and can't fight back. This means an escort mission. I hear they can be ****ing annoying in most videogames.

The Rabbids fired again, but everyone managed to take cover this time. It was amazing that Toad was able to move so fast with a frozen Rabbid resting on his head.

Rabbid Kong- (ROAR)

Rabbid Kong pounded his fists into the ground and performed Donkey Kong's earth shaker attack to make a shockwave that bounced the attacking Rabbids into the air. That's when Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong aimed their cell weapons (even though Donkey Kong's was a banana to throw like a boomerang) and fired them at the Rabbids. The Rabbids were instantly teleported to Peach's castle before they could even begin falling back down. Mario turned around and saw Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Shantae, and Toad were gone.

Mario- Where did…

Sonic- Hey! Over here, slowpokes!

Mario turned around to see them literally on the other side of that part of the Sherbet Desert they were in.

Ty- Hope you didn't mind, mate, but we took the opertunity to get Toad and our frozen Rabbid safely to the other side while you kept those other Rabbids busy.

Luigi- Wish you could've told us about doing that first.

Rabbid Kong- (Sadly) (Roar)

(Back at the entrance to the Sherbet Desert)

Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Shantae, Toad, and Beep-O arrived where Toadette was waiting for them.

Toadette- Toad! And I glad you're safe and sound!

Toad- I was worried sick about you, Toadette! Where did you run off too?!

Toadette- Toad, you're the one who ran off. And during this massive crisis on our hands. And why are you carrying a frozen Rabbid dressed like Mario on your head like that?

Sonic- If you two are done, we still have a task at hand!

Beep-O- Like finding Bowser Jr. and getting the SupaMerge headset back.

Toadette- Funny you should mention Bowser Jr. I saw him fly behind these two doors made out of these giant ice trays. There is an empty slot in one ice tray. If we put that frozen Rabbid in there…

Mario carefully placed Rabbid Mario into the ice tray and the door to the frozen half of the Sherbet desert opened. There was Bowser Jr and Spawny.

Bowser Jr.- God damn it! They caught up to us already!

Mario- Just hand over Spawny and nothing bad will happened.

Then Spawny got scared a bit and was turning on the SupaMerge. Bowser Jr. realized this and quickly grabbed Spawny.

Bowser Jr.- Oh, something bad will happen…to you ****ers!

Bowser Jr. pointed Spawny at a few places, making him look and fire the SupaMerge beam at different locations. Out of this came a Rabbid with a wearing an ice helmet that can create an ice tornado and a Rabbid wearing a cactus and some stone that can create sand tornados.

Bowser Jr.- Meet Blizzy and Sandy, hot and cold creepies! Ta ta!

Bowser Jr. and Spawny began to fly away deeper into the frozen half of the Sherbet Desert, leaving Mario and the others with Blizzy and Sandy.

Shantae- Oh boy!

Luigi- Not again! Now we have to deal with not only these corrupted Rabbids, but we'll be feeding that vortex more energy after defeating them!

Before Mario and the others could do anything, Blizzy shot an ice blast at Rabbid Peach and froze part of her face. Now Rabbid Peach had a block of ice covering her head. Then Sandy threw some kind of cactus grenade at Rabbid Kong, but it also hit Ty, Rabbid Luigi, and Rabbid Sonic, damaging them and burning their butts too and making them run around uncontrollably.

Ty- Me rear's burning up like a shrimp on the barbe!

Sonic charged himself for a spin dash and rushed towards Sandy, but Sandy somehow created a barrier to block Sonic's attack. The shield shattered on impact, but Sandy remained unharmed.

Sonic- What the…

Beep-O- Looks like the MegaBug vortex isn't the only thing getting stronger it would seem!

Blizzy tried to shoot a few ice blasts at Sonic, but Sonic used his speed to avoid them. Then Rabbid Sonic fired his spinning laser disc launcher at them from behind. Blizzy and Sandy were not happy and tried to charge for Rabbid Sonic. Little did they know, Donkey Kong was hiding behind one of the brick blocks lying around the area and began using his earth shaker once they got close. Blizzy and Sandy were launched into the air, but Rabbid Kong tossed his banana shaped like a boomerang and smacked while they were still dangling in the air. Meanwhile, Shantae was using her fire spell to melt that block of ice surrounding Rabbid Peach's head.

Shantae- There! That should fix you up.

Rabbid Peach- BAHW!

Rabbid Shantae- BAW BHAW BAHW!

Shantae turned and saw Rabbid Shantae with a cell weapon that looked like a crossbow.

Shantae- Oh, you want me to give you a jumping boost?

Rabbid Shantae nodded her head.

Rabbid Shantae- Bhaw!

Shantae held her hand out as Rabbid Shantae jumped on them. Then Shantae managed to hurl Rabbid Shantae into the air and Rabbid Shantae managed to shoot Blizzy and Sandy with her crossbow cell weapon as she flew right passed them. Once Blizzy and Sandy were teleported back to Peach's castle, Rabbid Mario began to move and shake from hit frozen prison. Since his tongue sticking out of his mouth was one of the few parts of him that wasn't frozen, he began using that to help him move out of the giant ice tray. The frozen Rabbid Mario got out of the ice tray, slid down the path, and bumped into Beep-O from behind. Once Beep-O turned around, the ice incasing Rabbid Mario finally shattered and he was now unfrozen.

Beep-O- I see our frozen friend had decided to join us. A pale imitation of the real thing, but anyone who's willing to help is welcome to join.

Mario approached Rabbid Mario as his Rabbid counterpart just stared at him. Rabbid Mario removed the toothpick from his mouth, moved his head in closer, and took a better look at Mario. Then out of nowhere, Rabbid Mario pulls out a ukulele and began "BWAH"-ing the Super Mario Brothers' theme song while playing the ukulele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Into the Icebox**

(In the frozen half of the Sherbet Desert)

Mario and the others were climbing up this now ice mountain formed in this once majestic desert with their new friend, Rabbid Mario at their side.

Sonic- Gotta suck for you, Rabbid Mario. Now that you just got unfrozen and we just entered the snowy half of this desert.

Rabbid Mario- Bhaw.

Beep-O- I don't think he cares all that much, Sonic.

Little did they know, Bowser Jr. and Spawny were hovering just above them in the Jr. Clown Car.

Bowser Jr.- Well, well! It seems the goody two-shoes crew can't get enough of your talents, Spawny! I wonder what new creation you can come up with to pique their intrest…

Spawny just sat there in the Jr. Clown Car in terror as Bowser Jr. reach to grab Spawny.

Bowser Jr.- Go on, let'em have it! Give them something straight out of your nightmares! Or I'll give you something to be scared about!

However, in the struggle, Spawny fell out of the Jr. Clown Car and landed on this giant refrigerator conveniently placed on the edge of a cliff. Spawny freaked out again and fired another beam from the SupaMerge that pushed Spawny into the fridge. Mario and the others noticed Spawny falling into the giant refrigerator at it closed and began sliding down the mountain with Spawny still trapped inside.

Mario- Oh no!

Mario walked towards the edge, crouched down, and looked downward. Crouched next to him was Bowser Jr. who was also looking down.

Bowser Jr.- Spawny…

And crouched next to Bowser Jr. was Rabbid Peach who put her paw on top of Bowser Jr.'s claw and had a look of concern on her face. Eventually, Mario and Bowser Jr. realized they the other was right next to them.

Bowser Jr.- And YOU! Stay away from Spawny! As a matter of fact, stay out of my way, PERIOD! Dumbass!

Mario- Jr., can't you see the safety of our world depends on us securing that Rabbid?!

Bowser Jr.- You might've helped me rescue Papa from Tabuu earlier, but you retards are not the boss of me! I have things to do and daddy issues to repress!

Bowser Jr. flies his Jr. Clown Car to go after Spawny.

Ty- I really hope Fang isn't anything like Bowser Jr. when he gets to his age.

Donkey Kong- I'm sure your son will grow up into a fine Tasmanian tiger.

Shantae- You and Shazza have done a fine job raising Fang. It's just Bowser Jr. was raised by Bowser and you know how Bowser is like. But I would really appreciate it if you don't tell him about our bet on Pi'illo Island!

Sonic- HAHAHA! I remember that! That was ****ing hilarious!

Rabbid Shantae- Bhaw?

Sonic- You don't know? Ty and Shantae made a bet during season 2 to try and prove it Ty's technology or Shantae's magic was superior and the loser would have to dress like the winner for a week. Turns out, they both proved equally as useful and they both had to pay the penalty! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ty- I thought we all agreed you and the rest of the team wouldn't bring that up anymore, mate!

Donkey Kong- Sonic didn't bring it up. You and Shantae did.

Mario- How about we get back to this situation at hand before I decide to convince the author to cut you and Sonic from the series. After all, we're all going to be in really big trouble if we don't catch Spawny!

Donkey Kong and Sonic looked at each other for a moment.

Donkey Kong- You make a good point there, Mario.

Sonic- Alright! I'll put a lid on it!

(Later at the bottom of the icy cliff)

Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Shantae, and Beep-O arrived and found the fridge still in one piece after the fall.

Beep-O- Wow! That giant fridge must be very sturdy if it survived a fall like that and not be damaged at all. Let's hope that Spawny is just as secure.

That's when the fridge began to shake as something inside of it was banging on the door from the inside of it.

Luigi- I think you spoke a bit too soon there, Beep-O!

Suddenly, this huge monster that looked like he was a giant Rabbid made of ice and snow emerged from the giant fridge. The Icicle Golem used its ice breath to completely freeze Mario and the others, making this the second time Rabbid Mario was frozen. But just as they all became frozen, Mario managed to move his eyes and see something hovering just above them. To Mario's surprise, it was Princess Peach gliding down with her parasol. Peach made a quick smirked a bit as she pulled out a flamethrower cell like Shantae's and fired a fireball at Mario, Donkey Kong, Ty, Rabbid Mario, and Rabbid Peach, freeing them from the ice. The Icicle Golem was not happy about this, but he managed to grab Luigi, Sonic, Shantae, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Shantae before throwing their frozen bodies into the giant fridge.

Icicle Golem- (ROAR)

After being freed from the ice, Mario helped Princess Peach as she was still floating to the ground.

Mario- Princess, it's so wonderful to see you!

Princess Peach- Thank you, Mario.

But just as Princess Peach landed, Rabbid Peach quickly rushed in between the two.

Rabbid Peach- Bhaw bhaw baw bawh!

Rabbid Peach moved her hands as if to try and shoo Princess Peach away as she then held her hand out, expecting Mario to grab it. Mario quickly slapped his palm over his face.

Mario- Mama mia!

Rabbid Mario also put his paw over his face.

Rabbid Mario- Bhaw bhaw bhaw bawh!

Ty- If you don't mind me asking, princess, where did you get that cell weapon?

Princess Peach- Well…let's just say I had a visitor while you guys were dealing with these Rabbid being corrupted by the SupaMerge. He…uh…claimed to be Beep-O's biggest fan…in a matter of speaking…

Beep-O- So, our mysterious helper that's been sending us these weapons was the one visiting you?

Icicle Golem- (ROAR)

Donkey Kong- Uh…how's about we talk after we dealt with this?!

Princess Peach- Agreed!

The Icicle Golem pulled out a cell weapon that shoots an ice blast, but Ty and Princess Peach blocked with Ty's Lavarangs and Peach's flamethrower. In the smoke after the collision, Donkey Kong had thrown Mario and Rabbid Mario behind the Icicle Golem unnoticed as they smacked their cell weapon hammers against he Icicle Golem's back. The Icicle Golem turned around and was about to charge for Mario and Rabbid Mario. Luckily, Princess Peach launched a fireball that not only knocked the Icicle Golem to the ground, but shattered the fridge door he was using as a shield.

Icicle Golem- (ROAR)

Suddenly, a bunch of Smasher Rabbids appeared only they were holding giant ice blocks instead of giant stone blocks like the Smashers at the Ancient Gardens.

Beep-O- Looks like we got more company!

Mario- Damn it! If only half our team wasn't frozen!

Ty- We can still beat those Smashers the same way we beat the once back at the Ancient Gardens!

Mario- Good idea, Ty! Rabbid Peach, Donkey Kong, try to get them confused!

Donkey Kong- Sure thing, Mario.

Rabbid Peach quickly rushed to the far right of the area and pulled out a large windup toy. Rabbid Peach winded the toy up and it moved towards the Smasher. The windup toy suddenly exploded and the Smasher began charging for Rabbid Peach. However, a large banana was thrown like a boomerang and smacked the smashers as they got close to Rabbid Peach. The Smashers then tried to charge for Donkey Kong, but ran out of breath before they got close. Then Rabbid Mario performed a dash attack and rammed into all the Smasher, making them teleport away to Princess Peach's castle. The Icicle Golem was about to attack them, but then he noticed Ty's Lavarang resting on its legs. The Lavarangs burst into flames and melted his legs, rendering him less mobile. The Icicle Golem tried to make its way back to the giant fridge, but Mario and Princess Peach fired their cell weapons and melted almost what's left of his body. The Icicle Golem's head fell to the ground as Rabbid Peach picked it up. Then she began acting like she was quoting Shakespeare's Hamlet before placing the Icicle Golem's head back on the ground so Princess Peach could finish it off. Peach rushed to the Icicle Golem's head and kicked it like kicking a field goal. The Icicle Golem's head hit the giant refrigerator and the door opened. Luigi, Sonic, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Kong, and Rabbid Shantae fell out and became unfrozen after falling out. 

Luigi- Damn, that was cold! You feeling ok, Sonic? You look kind of blue.

Sonic- I've always been blue!

Princess Peach- Perhaps we should return to my castle to help warm you all back up before continuing this little adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Rabbid From Down Under**

(Back at Princess Peach's castle)

The Rabbids were continuing to help repair the damage to the Mushroom Kingdom (in their own silly and cartoony manner) while Princess Peach handed Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Shantae each a nice warm drink.

Princess Peach- This should help you all feel better after that chilling experience.

Sonic- This isn't tea, because I'm not much of a tea person.

Princess Peach- It's hot chocolate.

Rabbid Sonic drank some of his hot chocolate, pulled out some of coffee, pored the coffee into the hot chocolate, and drank the rest of it. Rabbid Sonic began bouncing up and down like crazy again until Rabbid Kong caught him and held him in his paw.

Sonic- Why does my faker have to be so screwy?

Shantae- Hey, ours are just as screwy as yours. Except for Ty, who doesn't seem to have one…yet that is.

Beep-O- But let's hope we'll rescue Spawny before we end up having to find more to add to this crew.

Mario- Princess, a word in private please.

Princess Peach, Sure, Mario.

Mario and Peach walked away from the group.

Mario- It was him who gave you that cell weapon, wasn't it?

Princess Peach- Excuse me?!

Mario- That stranger in the black cloak. It's ok, I know he's not a threat, even though he has the same powers as Tabuu and he has Tabuu's family crest imprinted on his right hand. He actually helped me and my team defeat Tabowser.

Princess Peach- I didn't know he spoke to you too. Yes, he's the one who gave me this cell weapon and who told me you might be needing me. He also said Yoshi is still lost somewhere in this mess.

Mario- One more friend we'll have to find, but getting that Rabbid with the SupaMerge has to come first I'm afraid.

Princess Peach- Mario…do you know who that cloaked stranger is…?

Mario- All I know is he must have a connection with Tabuu. He also told me that he's hiding from someone who believes him to be dead.

Beep-O- Hey you two, are you done with your conversation yet? I've just located where Bowser Jr. and Spawny went.

Mario- That's great news!

Luigi- I just hope it's not as horrible as the last place we went to.

(Spooky Trails)

Luigi- SHIT! SHIT! ****ING SHIIIIT!

The Spooky Trails was sort of like a set of miniature stone pathways themed after the Boo's.

Beep-O- What's his problem?!

Mario- Well, in 2001, Luigi won a mansion in a contest he never entered, but it turned out to be a trap set by the Boo's. I suspected it was a trap and arrived a day before Luigi did, only to have the trap sprung on me instead. Then Luigi and Professor E. Gadd worked together to try and rescue me, but spending a night in a haunted mansion really did a number on Luigi psychologically.

Sonic- I can relate in some ways. I can't swim and I just can't tolerate areas with a lot of water.

Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Sonic at the same time- Bahw…?

They both looked at their counterpart in confusion until Mario approached them.

Mario- We all…sort of have our own strengths and weaknesses. But I've seen them both managing to overcome their fears before. One thing that makes us heroes is facing our fears. One thing I'm afraid of it Tabuu.

Beep-O- I keep hearing you and your friend mentioning this Tabuu, but who is he exactly.

Ty- Bad guy…really bad guy!

Sonic- He's supposedly a god of the highest ranking and is more powerful than any mortal can hope to comprehend.

Donkey Kong- But he has a very bitter grudge against Mario.

Shantae- Apparently, Tabuu was defeated by another team of heroes 1,000 years ago and banished to another dimension called Subspace.

Mario- And the one who lead that team to victory against Tabuu was my ancestor. Because of that, Tabuu really wants my head. We've fought Tabuu several times, but none of us individually can stand a chance against Tabuu. Which is actually the main reason why I formed this team…just like my ancestor did.

Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Shantae acted like they were really inspired by Mario's little story. Rabbid Mario stood in front of the other Rabbids, held his cell weapon up, and turned to look at the other Rabbids in the group with a stern look on his face.

Rabbid Mario- BAWH BAW BHAW BAHW!

Rabbid Kong- (ROAR)

Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Shantae at the same time- BAWWW!

Beep-O- Looks like you've awoken leader within Rabbid Mario. He seems more ready to lead the other Rabbids into battle than ever.

Princess Peach- What is this place anyway?

Beep-O- According to my navigation systems, we're in Spooky Trails. A place deserving of its name I see. But where the hell could Bowser Jr. or Spawny be in this place?

Suddenly, Beep-O got a message.

Beep-O- Perhaps our mysterious benefactor has the answer we seek!

Beep-O opened the message and began reading.

Beep-O- Congratulations on finding Spooky Trails. Isn't this place great? Check out the gate in front of you.

Everyone looked and saw a silver gate, but it was locked shut.

Beep-O- Wow! Our guardian angel is GOOD!

Beep-O returned to the message and began to read the rest.

Beep-O- Behind the Moon Gate is a cure for the plague that's ravaged the Mushroom Kingdom for too long! A champion that has long been asleep will awaken and set things right! But to get to him, you'll need to find the two…uh…er…Lost Relics of Goodness! Find the relics and a Mr. Tom Phan shall awake and sing with joy at having you before him!

Mario- A hero named Tom Phan?

Princess Peach- I've never heard of anything about that in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Donkey Kong- Maybe that's your ancestor, Mario.

Shantae- Donkey Kong, Tabuu said Mario's ancestor fought him a 1,000 years ago! I think it's obvious that Mario's ancestor and his team have long passed from this world!

Sonic- True, but I have experienced beings being preserved for hundreds of years ago to eventually being rudely awakened by a certain egghead. Like Perfect Chaos, Dark Gaia, and my old buddy, Chip. But why would you assume it might be Mario's ancestor in the first place, DK?

Donkey Kong- Just a hunch. I mean, we don't even know anything about his ancestor other than the fact he led a team that defeated Tabuu. Not even his name.

Ty- But that "uh" and "er" in the message are making me suspicious, mate.

Beep-O- I know this isn't much to go on, but we at least have a start. Let's find those relics and see where we go from there.

(Over in the castle area of Spooky Trails)

Mario and the others followed the path until they ended up at an area that looked like a bunch of castle staircases.

Donkey Kong- Damn it! I can't believe we got ambushed back at that well in the center of the Spooky Trails!

Sonic- Guess that little runt knew we were coming and had Spawny put together a welcoming party for us. Honestly, that was actually harder than I was expecting!

Mario- At least be beat those Rabbids and returned them to normal.

Beep-O- But remember what our friend's message said. The more Rabbids we free from the MegaBug's control, the stronger it gets.

Just as they were about to continue moving, Rabbid Peach felt something grab her by her ears and began carrying her into the air.

Rabbid Peach- BAAAAWH!

Mario and the others turned around and saw a strange Rabbid that looked like it had turned into a ghost was pulling Rabbid Peach above the ground by her ears. The Rabbid quickly dropped her as soon as it was noticed and Rabbid Peach fell to the floor. Mario shot his cell weapon at it, but the Rabbid quickly disappeared.

Princess Peach- Where'd it go?!

Mario- Be on your guard, everyone!

Suddenly, the Rabbid appeared behind Mario and knocked him to the ground.

Beep-O- Apparently, Spawny has merged a few Rabbids with these Boo creatures to give them ghost-like powers. According to my sensors, they're called Peek-a-Boo's.

Another Peek-a-Boo appeared behind Rabbid Shantae and Rabbid Kong before throwing a grenade at them. The explosion hit them and made Rabbid Kong and Rabbid Shantae run around like crazy as their butts were lit on fire. After they put out the fires, Rabbid Shantae noticed part of her purple wig was burnt. Rabbid Shantae quickly pulled out her large hammer cell weapon and smacked the Peek-a-Boo with it. The Peek-a-Boo was sent flying like it was a homerun baseball before crashing into a nearby tower.

Beep-O- Ok…but at least we know the cell weapons can still work on these types of enemies.

Suddenly, Mario and the others noticed they were surrounded by these Peek-a-Boo's. But before the Peek-a-Boo's could attack, a stick that looked like it was carved into a poorly designed boomerang flew in and smacked all the Peek-a-Boo's in the head and stunned them a bit. Donkey Kong and Rabbid Kong took advantage of this opportunity and used their earth shaker attack to knock all the Peek-a-Boo's away from the group. Sonic began charging his spin dash while Rabbid Sonic quickly drank a large cup of coffee in one gulp before they bouncing all over the area like two pinballs. However, Sonic was moving much faster than Rabbid Sonic. The Peek-a-Boo's were all launched into the air, but then whoever threw that stick earlier stood out of his hiding place. It was a Rabbid wearing a hat that looked like Ty's head and he had two small sticks that look like they were curved like a boomerang, but not as well made. The Rabbid threw his sticks again like how Ty throws his boomerangs and they knocked out all the Peek-a-Boo's before they hit the ground, teleporting them to Peach's castle. The Rabbid reached out to catch his stick boomerangs, but they smacked the Rabbid in the head and knocked him to the ground.

Rabbid Ty- BAW…mate…

Ty- What the hell is that?!

Luigi- I think that's a Rabbid cosplaying as you, Ty.

Ty- WHAT?!

Princess Peach helped Rabbid Ty up while Rabbid Peach returned the sticks he was using as boomerangs back to him.

Beep-O- Well, this was a big unexpected. But anyway, welcome aboard, Rabbid Ty. But are those dinky twigs really what you want to use as your weapon? Those don't look like they'll make good boomerangs.

Ty- I'll say, mate! Me regular boomerangs were handcrafted and were made with quality. Give me those!

Ty quickly grabbed those sticks out of Rabbid Ty's paws. Rabbid Ty almost cried until Ty put his regular boomerangs in Rabbid Ty's paws.

Ty- If you're really gonna come along with us, you'll need a real weapon. For now, you can borrow me boomerangs. But I'm not lending me techno-rangs or me elemental-rangs, mate.

Rabbid Ty threw one of the boomerangs, but ended up hitting himself in the face while failing to catch the boomerang on its return. Rabbid Ty was knocked to the ground again and had a nasty cut on his forehead.

Rabbid Ty- Bhaw…mate…

Sonic- HAHAHA! And back at Peach's castle, you were teasing us about the Rabbids cosplaying as us!

Mario- I think he needs a bit of training before he's ready to help us fight.

Shantae- Since you're skilled with a boomerang, maybe you should teach him how to be like you.

Then Rabbid Shantae approached Rabbid Ty and got a closer look at him. Before anyone knew it, Rabbid Ty and Rabbid Shantae began arguing out of nowhere. Because Rabbids can't really speak, it was difficult to know what they were arguing about. Eventually, Rabbid Ty and Rabbid Shantae lunged themselves at each other and formed a scrapheap cloud around them, like you see in cartoon when two people are fighting. When they stopped fighting, Rabbid Ty and Rabbid Shantae had somehow swapped costumes. Mario quickly turned to Sonic and Donkey Kong.

Mario- Not…a…WORD!

Donkey Kong and Sonic remained silent while Ty and Shantae helped their Rabbid counterparts get their correct outfits back on.

(Later in another part of the Spooky Trails)

Mario and the others continued to climb up these staircases on this castle-like road after Ty was finished giving Rabbid Ty was lessons on how to use the boomerang.

Sonic- I'm glad you made that lesson quick.

Ty- There are still more I could've showed him, but we are low on time and that vortex is getting bigger by the minute.

Beep-O- I am curious why Rabbid Ty and Rabbid Shantae acted like that. Oh well. Back to the task at hand.

Eventually, they reached the top of the stairs and saw a golden gramophone standing on a pedestal.

Beep-O- Could that be one of the Relics of Goodness?

Shantae- I think there was a pedestal at the Moon Gate that resembled a gramophone.

Luigi- Let's just grab it and get the **** out of here! This place sends shivers up my spine!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trigger Happy Dino Rabbid**

(Back at the Moon Gate)

Mario and the others placed the gramophone on one of the pedestals and a nearby gate opened up. Unlocking another area in the Spooky Trails.

Beep-O- Aha! We're clearly on the right track! Let's see what our "fairy godmother" has to say!

Mario- Um…fairy godmother…?

Beep-O- Oh…uh…sorry! Poor choice of words I guess.

Suddenly, Beep-O received another message and quickly opened it.

Beep-O- Good job! You found one of the relics. Hopefully, it was extremely unpleasant.

Mario- What?!

Sonic- What kind of shit is this?!

Beep-O- That is a little strange…hold on, there's more!

Beep-O continued reading.

Beep-O- Er, unpleasant for your enemies, I mean! The second Relic of Goodness will involve a long perilous journey during which you'll probably meet a grisly end. Have fun.

Ty- I don't know about this, mates. Something seems fishy about these messages since we arrived in the Spooky Trails!

Shantae- Agreed. Risky Boots once tricked me to retrieving the Twinkle Stone for her from an ancient temple by disguising herself as a Guardian Genie. And during that time, he made a few errors like that while trying to talk me into doing her dirty work.

Beep-O- Are you guys saying that the guy who sent us these cell weapons and has guided us since the Ancient Gardens had turned?

Mario- I wouldn't say that. But I think it's a different person sending us these messages about Tom Phan.

Beep-O- Now that you mention it, I think you might be right, Mario. These don't sound like the messages my number one fan has sent. Still, we don't have any other leads to finding Bowser Jr. in this place and we did just open a gate to a new area.

(In another area in the Spooky Trails)

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Ty, Rabbid Shantae, and Beep-O arrived at this one part of the Spooky Trails that looked like an abandoned carnival built over dock in a swamp or a bayou. Sonic had a really terrified look on his face as he tried to work up the nerve to crossing the dock. Rabbid Sonic tried comforting him by holding his hand like how you'd expect to see a child doing when helping an old person crossing the road.

Sonic- You sure this dock is safe?! What if we fall into the water?!

Donkey Kong- If it can hold me and Rabbid Kong at the same time, it must be very sturdy.

Ty- This is a home for Boo's, mate. Clearly, Boo's like everything to look creepy to fit their needs. You can chill, Sonic.

Rabbid Ty- Bawh…mate…

Shantae- But what's the deal with the creepy carnival look?

As Rabbid Shantae began crossing the dock, a bubble of swamp water rose up and popped near Rabbid Shantae. Fearing of getting something in her hair, Rabbid Shantae immediately jumped and clung to Shantae's face.

Rabbid Shantae- BWAAAAAA!

Shantae- You do realize it's just a wig you're wearing? And can you PLEASE let go of me?!

Beep-O- So Mario, are these all the members of your team? Because there could be more Rabbids also cosplaying as your teammates out there.

Mario- Most of them. These are just the members that were with me and Luigi when this mess came to the Mushroom Kingdom. We all sort of agreed to get some rest after Tabuu used Bowser as a vessel to try and attack us. That is except for Yoshi. Yoshi is the only other member of my team who was there at the Mushroom Kingdom when these Rabbids showed that we haven't found yet. Sure hope he's doing alright without us.

Beep-O- Who else is part of your team?

Mario- A swordsman named Link who wields a legendary sword with the magic of the gods called the Master Sword. A Star Warrior named Kirby who can literally become what he eats. A Poke'mon Trainer named Ash Ketchum who cares about his Poke'mon so much, he'll put their safety over his own. And finally, there's a literal angle named Pit who is also a servant of a goddess. But right now, I don't think we can get in touch with them.

Beep-O- Why not?

Mario- Because at the end of the last season, Tabuu took control of Bowser as I mentioned earlier and nearly killed all of us. We all agreed to take a brief vacation to recover and so did the villains who also helped us fight Tabowser. Which is probably why Bowser is on vacation and left Bowser Jr. in charge. Anyway, I don't want to bother them since they're probably still recovering. Especially Pit after he broke his arm in that fight.

Luigi- Mario, what is that?

Mario looked and saw what looked like a Rabbid version of a mechanical genie you see in carnivals or outside of certain restaurants.

Mee Bwahstrella- You're all doomed! DOOMED!

Mario- Excuse me?

Princess Peach- We are?

Mee Bwahstrella- Doomed to inferior fortune-telling and outrageous prices if you see someone besides Madame Bwahstrella!

Shantae- ****ing shit! I hate those things! Those mechanical genies are a complete and total insult to the real thing!

Shantae folded her arms and turned her head away from Mee Bwahstrella's glass case. Surprisingly, Rabbid Shantae did the same thing.

Mee Bwahstrella- So you don't want to know where to find the last relic?

Beep-O- Oh…one fortune, please!

Mee Bwahstrella- O'er the gardens, under the mountains…The item you seek is in the fountain.

Donkey Kong- Can we get a hint as to what this item even is?

Mee Bwahstrella- Even the light of Bwahstrella's inner eye can't penetrate the darkness in EVERY corner of the unknown.

Mario and Sonic slapped their palms over their faces.

Mario- Mama Mia!

Sonic- Well that's just bull!

Mee Bwahstrella- BUT!

Everyone returned their attention to Mee Bwahstrella.

Mee Bwahstrella- Watch where you step! Not all is as it seems…

Mario- Why?! Does one of us trip or something?

Mee Bwahstrella- No…

Beep-O- Ok. I think we've wasted enough valuable time on this sideshow. We'll let you get back to separating these slack-jawed yokels from the money they saved to buy pickled pigs' feet.

Mee Bwahstrella- One more thing…You in red!

Mario- Me?

Mee Bwahstrella- Does the name…Marco Mario…mean anything to you? It is important for your future…and…your past…

Mario almost froze as soon as he heard that name spoke out loud. Visions of a man who looked like him facing off against Tabuu flashed through his mind as quickly as Sonic could run around a block.

Princess Peach- Mario…?

Ty- You ok, mate?

Mario- That name you spoke of…who was that?!

Mee Bwahstrella- You're all doomed! DOOMED!

Sonic- Let's just get the **** out of here before we lose anymore of our brain cells.

As they left, Mee Bwahstrella still continued to speak.

Mee Bwahstrella- DOOMED!

(At another part of that dock)

Mario and the others continued walking down the dock, but Mario was not feeling 100%. They eventually passed a fountain and Mario immediately rushed to it to splash some water in his face.

Shantae- Mario, are you sure you're ok?

Mario- Something about that name Mee Bwahstrella gave me…Marco Mario…I feel like I should know for some reason.

Princess Peach- You know, I think I remember Toadsworth reading to me something about a man named Marco once when I was a girl. Toadsworth read a lot of books to me as bedtime stories. Perhaps later, I can ask Toadsworth to find that book again.

Just then, Rabbid Luigi felt that something was looming behind him. When he turned around, he got scared and ran to hide by jumping into the fountain, covering everyone in the fountain's water. Sonic seemed the most irritated by getting all wet.

Sonic- Hey dumbass! What was that for?!

Rabbid Luigi pointed at what spooked him and everyone saw what looked like a Boo. When Mario and Luigi got a closer look, they saw it was just a balloon that looked like a Boo, but it was standing on a pedestal.

Beep-O- Hold on! I think this is the last Relic of Goodness! There was a pedestal by the gate that looked like this Boo balloon.

(Back at the Moon Gate)

Mario and the others returned with the Boo balloon and placed it on the last pedestal next to the gramophone.

Beep-O- Voi-La! Our prayers have been answered. Now the Moon Gate should open for us!

However, the Moon Gate remained closed.

Donkey Kong- I'm an idiot, but even I know that something's not right here.

Beep-O- It was supposed to open like our anonymous friend said it would! Why the **** isn't it opening?!

Suddenly, a gate leading into a swamp area opened.

Beep-O- You have to be ****ing kidding me! It opened the gate on the other side of…there must be a hotline I can call to file a complaint about this…

Then another message for Beep-O arrived.

Beep-O- Speak of the devil. Hope this will explain why the Moon Gate didn't open.

Beep-O opened the message and began reading.

Beep-O- Dorks, you're probably feeling pretty discouraged right now, not that I blame you. I'd be discouraged if I were you too.

Sonic- DORKS?!

Ty- Calm down, Sonic! But that opening is very strange, I'll admit. Keep reading, Beep-O.

Beep-O- The Moon Gate can't be opened unless there's a full moon (duh). Too bad it's gone already. Luckily for you, I know a way to get it to come back! Just take the totally none spooky path leading from the gate that just opened and everything will work out just fine and you won't be killed. I promise.

Mario- Looks like we're being played the fools in this little game. Perhaps Mee Bwahstrella's fortune wasn't all nonsense after all.

Shantae- You're gonna believe what a mechanical genie has told you?! Mario, I'm a real genie…well, half genie to be more accurate. Those hunks of junk are no better than either Risky Boots or Eggman's machines after we've scrapped them!

Luigi- But she did bring up a name that made Mario believe he should know the owner of said name.

Beep-O- Perhaps someone is planning to harm us and out enigmatic ally is as much in the dark as we are! For now, we should play along.

Mario and the others began walking towards the swamp gate and passed the well along the way, but then a strange figure was moving in the well. Mario turned to look at the well and saw a Rabbid wearing a Yoshi costume sticking its body from the well.

Mario- It's just a Rabbid dressed up as Yoshi.

Beep-O- Is that what Yoshi is supposed to look like?

Luigi- Yoshi is a dinosaur and he is the only one of our friends whom we have not found yet.

Shantae- What's that Rabbid doing in the well, anyway?

Suddenly, Rabbid Yoshi was pulled back down into the well as a bunch of vines emerged from the well. Then this Rabbid that looked like a Mexican skeleton rose up from the well. Those vines were coming out of this wooden coffin he was using as an armor and one of those vines was wrapped around Rabbid Yoshi. This Rabbid was somehow manipulating the vines to do whatever it wanted.

Donkey Kong- Shit! Bowser Jr. sent another surprise for us!

Beep-O- My systems are telling me this foe is called a Calavera.

Donkey Kong- All I need to know.

Donkey Kong threw his banana at the Calavera, but the Calavera used the door of the wooden coffin as a shield to block the attack.

Beep-O- It looks like he can block attacks unless you flank him.

Then the Calavera had the vine squeeze Rabbid Yoshi until Rabbid Yoshi spat out a bomb and launched it at Mario and the others. Luckily, everyone managed to dodge. Donkey Kong tried to swing his Monkey Punch at the Calavera and Rabbid Shantae swung her large hammer. But the Calavera blocked with the wooden door of the coffin and swatted Donkey Kong and Rabbid Shantae away. But as soon as the Calavera began to move, Luigi and Sonic fired their cell weapons from it's right and knocked it away from DK and Rabbid Shantae. The Calavera shot one of its vines at them, but Luigi and Sonic managed to avoid. The Calavera noticed how fast Sonic can run and shot some of its vines into the ground. To Sonic's surprise, a bunch of vines came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Sonic's feet, immobilizing him. Then Rabbid Sonic quickly drank another large cup of coffee and quickly spin dashed through the vines and freed Sonic before the Calavera could attack. Princess Peach and Shantae fired their flamethrower weapons at the Calavera from behind. The Calavera turned around to face the two ladies, squeezed Rabbid Yoshi again, and had Rabbid Yoshi spit out another bomb. But before it could hit them, Rabbid Ty threw his boomerangs and knocked them away from Peach and Shantae just in time.

Rabbid Ty- Bahw…mate…

Ty- I'll have to admit, you're getting better with those boomerangs, mate.

Before the Calavera could do anything, he saw Rabbid Kong toss Rabbid Mario into the air and Rabbid Mario performed a jump attack on him. The Calavera stumbled backwards towards the well, but before he could regain his focus, he saw Rabbid Mario swing a large hammer into his face. The Calavera let go of Rabbid Yoshi and fell down the well screaming. As the Calavera screamed as it fell down the well, Rabbid Yoshi pulled out a cell weapon of his own and began rapid firing it down the well like a trigger-happy looney. Rabbid Yoshi's cell weapon looked like rail gun, but with laser shots and had a Yoshi egg pattern on it. After a few shots down the well, Rabbid Yoshi turned to look at Mario with a dopy smile while his tongue was sticking out. Then Rabbid Yoshi began firing down the well again. Eventually, Rabbid Yoshi stopped.

Beep-O- Phew…welcome to our ragtag alliance, Rabbid Yoshi.

Rabbid Yoshi- Bawh!

Suddenly, Rabbid Yoshi heard the Calavera screaming again and began firing down the well again.

Shantae- Oh…he…certainly like his weapon…maybe a little too much…

Beep-O- Is the real Yoshi anything like this?

Mario- The total opposite actually! Yoshi is more friendly fire than that! Not to mention, Yoshi's method of attack is using his super stretching tongue to eat whatever he can reach. And like Kirby, Yoshi can eat things twice his size.

Beep-O- Either way, it's good to have anyone who's willing to help us fight Bowser Jr. and save this world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Opera of The Phantom**

(In the swamp area of Spooky Trails)

Mario and the others continued down the swamp path that the message from earlier told them to take. However, Sonic was getting more freaked out with all the water surrounding what few patches of land there were in this section of the Spooky Trails.

Sonic- ****! More water around us!

Ty- You know mate, most swamps aren't all that deep. It's the texture of the water that makes it so hard to move in it that you should be worried about.

Sonic- How do you know so much about swamps?

Ty- Hello! You know how many swamps and bayous are in Australia?! One of me main jobs during me Bush Rescue duties is patrolling the Australian swamplands. Especially since 9/10 of them are home to crocodiles. It's really all thickness of the water combined with the muck that makes wading through it almost impossible. Even me Shadow Bunyip would get stuck in the swamplands.

Luigi- Speaking of your Shadow Bunyip, did you fix it yet?

Ty- Mostly, but it's still not operational. Otherwise, I would've used me Bunyip Beacon to teleport it hear when Bowser Jr. had Rabbid Kong attack us.

Rabbid Kong- (Moan)

Donkey Kong patted Rabbid Kong on the back as a way to help him feel better.

Donkey Kong- Hey, you more than made up for it by helping us free your fellow Rabbids from the SupaMerge.

Rabbid Kong- (Roar)

Mario- Everyone freeze!

Before anyone could ask what Mario meant, shots were being fired from above. Everyone quickly huddled back to back, despite being a very large group, and managed to avoid the surprise attack. But the shots on the ground were laid out in the shape of a heart.

Beep-O- Shit! That was close!

Luigi- But this is one interesting shape they made.

Mario- Alright, quick paying games! Show yourself!

Suddenly, a female Rabbid that looked like she was wearing fancy armor and a wig like the ones Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Shantae were wearing jumped out. But the strangest part of all was her weapon was part of her armor in a very peculiar location.

Sonic- Are her laser blasts coming from her…

Shantae- Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sonic! That is not something anyone should say in front of a woman!

Beep-O- According to my systems, that's a Valkyrie! Oh ****! Not only does the MegaBug get stronger the more Rabbids we free, but the stronger…and stranger…the corrupted Rabbids get with each use of the SupaMerge!

Ty- Damn! I'd really hate to see what kind of foes will come from the SupaMerge when the vortex is at its peak! I'm starting to sweat just thinking about it…

Mario- All the more reason to get that SupaMerge off of Spawny before things get out of control.

Rabbid Yoshi quickly fired his cell weapon and knocked the Valkyrie into one of the brick blocks in the area. However, the Valkyrie whistled and three more Valkyrie came out of their hiding place. Two of them helped the other two jump high into the air where they quickly ground pounded Mario and the others on landing, knocking them to the ground.

Princess Peach- Looks like they like to work together to perform special attacks. Guess they not only get stronger and weirder, but smarter as well.

Rabbid Yoshi and Rabbid Mario got back up. Rabbid Yoshi pulled what looked like a rubber duck out of his rear and placed it in Rabbid Mario's flamethrower weapon. When Rabbid Mario fired it, out came a flaming rubber duck bomb that exploded into a massive fireball when it hit the four Valkyries. The Valkyries began running around trying to put out the fires on their bodies, but Donkey Kong was holding Sonic like a bowling ball and Rabbid Kong was doing the same with Rabbid Sonic after Rabbid Sonic drank another cup of coffee.

Donkey Kong- Ok my friend. Time to score a double strike!

Rabbid Kong- (ROAR)

Then Donkey Kong and Rabbid Kong rolled Sonic and Rabbid Sonic like bowling balls and they knocked over the four Valkyries like bowling pins. The Valkyries quickly got back up and one of them fired their weapon at Sonic and Rabbid Sonic. Luckily, they were quick enough to dodge. Rabbid Luigi shot that Valkyrie with his yo-yo and she was suddenly sent bouncing into the swamp water before being instantly teleported to Peach's castle. One of the Valkyrie tried rushing towards another Valkyrie to perform that ground pound again, but there was a nasty surprise waiting for her the moment she moved.

Mario- Not this time!

Mario fired a shot from his arm cannon and the Valkyrie not only took damage, but was suddenly suck to the ground in what looked like honey. The Valkyrie struggled to move, but couldn't. One of the other Valkyrie also tried to move to try and get a boost into the air, but Luigi fired his cell weapon and the Valkyrie's head was covered in what looked like ink, blinding her. Then Rabbid Peach sent a little windup toy towards those two Valkyrie and it exploded in their faces, sending them to Peach's castle. The last Valkyrie tried firing her weapon again, but Rabbid Yoshi fired hit and blasted right through her fires. Eventually, that Valkyrie was teleported back to Peach's castle. But before Mario and his friends could celebrate, they saw the vortex in the sky getting so much bigger.

Beep-O- Oh ****! At this rate, the Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed before tomorrow! We'd better hurry!

(At the graveyard of the Spooky Trails)

Mario and the others had finally managed to get through the swamp and arrive at the gloomy graveyard.

Beep-O- Brr! A graveyard! It's cold, wet, and unfortunately exactly where we need to be.

Sonic- At least there's no water surrounding us.

Beep-O- But the only thing of interest is the clocktower on the other side of the graveyard. How can that make the moon rise twice in the same night?

Ty pulls out a pair of binoculars and takes a closer look.

Ty- I see a strange device linked to the clocktower.

Beep-O- Is this come kind of puzzle to set the clock tower's hands backwards to rewind the moon?! More of these stupid Rabbids' rules that's taking over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario- Ty, can you solve it?

Ty- Looks like a puzzle designed by the Rabbids. Should be no problem at all.

Mario- Great. Sonic, rush Ty over there at top speed. We need to get this done as soon as possible.

Ty- Hold on! Last time I clung to Sonic when he ran at top speed, I…

Sonic hands Ty and brown lunch bag.

Sonic- Here is a bag in case you do it again, Ty.

Then Sonic quickly grabbed Ty and dashed towards the clocktower. The puzzle seemed to be pushing the buttons to make a beam of light shine on these switches. In less then a minute, the clocktower began spinning backwards and the moon reappeared in the sky.

(Later at the Moon Gate)

Mario and the others made their way back to the Moon Gate which was now open. Inside was a huge opera stage, still with Rabbid themed scenery, like two Rabbid faces representing comedy and tragedy.

Donkey Kong- What is all of this?

Beep-O- Why, it's a theater! Tom Phan sure has a flair for the dramatic, doesn't he?

Suddenly, Beep-O received another message.

Beep-O- Dear Beep-O, just a quick note to let you know my email was hacked. Please ignore any messages involving a Mr. Tom Phan for it is a trap! Signed your biggest fan.

Beep-O was almost left speechless after reading that message.

Beep-O- Oh shit! We've been ****ed…

Then right on que, Bowser Jr. arrived in his Jr. Clown Car with Spawny riding with him.

Bowser Jr.- Hi yah there, retards! I see you finally decided to show up! Good, because you're all just in time for the show!

Beep-O- Bowser Jr! It was you who send us those fake messages asking us to collect those relics! I knew it all along!

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Ty, and Rabbid Shantae looked at Beep-O with a confused look in their eye.

Beep-O- Or…at least I suspected…Ok, I just found out thirty seconds ago. Tom Phan was a red herring. It was just a trap, wasn't it?!

Bowser Jr.- HAHA! Oh, he's real alright. In fact, thanks to you, he's about to make his debut right here on this very stage.

Bowser Jr. reached into the back corner of his Jr. Clown Car and tossed out an ordinary Rabbid, the gramophone, and the Boo balloon from before.

Bowser Jr.- Go on, Spawny! Do your thing!

Spawny acted a little scared and cringed a bit.

Bowser Jr.- Maybe you need a little encouragement.

Then Bowser Jr. put his little scarf over his face. The scarf had a hand drawn picture of Bowser's teeth, making Bowser Jr. look a little more scary to Spawny's eyes. After Bowser Jr. scared Spawny, Spawny was about to use the SupaMerge again. But Bowser Jr. pointed Spawny's head towards the other Rabbid, the gramophone, and the Boo balloon, so Spawny would merge them all together.

Bowser Jr.- Behold! Tom Phan! Better known as…Phantom!

As Bowser Jr. and Spawny flew away, there stood the Rabbid that was SupaMerged with the relics Mario and his friends were duped to collecting. The Phantom was wearing a powdered wig, a white scarf, a red shirt, a fancy blue coat, a mustache on his face, the transparent lower half of a Boo, and the gramophone seen inside his lower half. The spotlight shined on the Phantom as he began to make his performance.

Phantom- Bwah…Hum…ah-ehm. Bwaaaaah-Bwah-Bwah BwaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH! Bwah. Ahem-har…Humph! You think yours is the real moustache?

Suddenly, music could be heard in the background as the Phantom began his little musical number.

Phantom- (Singing) Who's done me a thousand wrongs ever since Donkey Kong? Slithering down ever pipe, despite his plumb-shaped body type!

Mario was a little baffled by the comment. However, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Ty began laughing behind Mario's back.

Phantom (Continues singing) Who's gonna run in fear, while screaming Mamma miaaaaaaaaaa? Who leaves me gray and grim? Oh, what does Peach see in him?

During that last sentence, the Phantom pulled out a picture and Mario and Princess Peach standing together at a beach. The Phantom throws the picture over his shoulder and flies up to Mario.

Phantom- MARIO!

The Phantom flies back on the stage and has a few other Rabbid move scenery on stage like they're being passed by in motion, while the Phantom was pretending to drive a racing kart.

Phantom- (Continues singing) With great joy in my heart, each time I watch Mario Kart! You're first and doing so well, but here comes the spiny shell! HA ha ha! And now you and your Rabbid friends have finally met your end! Just let me catch my breath, then I'll high C' you to death!

Then a bunch of rose peddles fell from the sky and onto the Phantom as the sound of an audience cheering made was heard in the background.

Sonic- Gotta admit, the Phantom knows how to put on a show.

Shantae- Let's just be done with this!

Shantae fired hire flamethrower cell weapon, but it just went right through the Phantom and spun the gramophone in his body.

Phantom- My stage technique allows me to keep my composure (sings) under the spotlight!

Beep-O- According to my sensors, Mr. Tom Pha…er…Phantom…is immune to attacks while he's hogging the spotlight.

Donkey Kong- He's just singing opera. Can he really hurt…

Then the Phantom sang a high note and made a sonic wave that blasted everyone to the ground.

Donkey Kong- How could sound attack us like that?!

Sonic- Seriously, DK! Haven't you ever herd of sonic attacks…no relation to me and/or pun intended. Eggman has some of his robots use sonic attacks all the time.

Mario- If he's immune to attacks while hogging the spotlights as Beep-O says, we need to find a way to turn them off.

Ty looked at the spotlight shining on the Phantom and followed it cables to a small yellow power generator sticking out of the center of the stage.

Ty- I think that generator is providing power to the Phantom's spotlights. Taking them out should cut the power to the whole stage.

Rabbid Sonic pulled out another cup of coffee, drank it in one gulp, and performed a spin dash towards the generator. Rabbid Sonic managed to knock it down and cause the entire theater to have a blackout.

Phantom- Noooo! My vision will not be compromised!

Rabbid Sonic- BHAW!

Rabbid Sonic fired his spinning laser disc launcher and they hurt the Phantom instead of going through him.

Phantom- Imbecile! I'm a national treasure!

Before the Phantom could try and attack Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Yoshi quickly unloaded his cell weapon and fired away at the Phantom. Suddenly, a boomerang thrown by Rabbid Ty smacked the Phantom in the back to the head and almost knocked off his powdered wig. But then two more generators rose up from the ground and returned power to the theater, including the spotlight.

Phantom- (Sings) So that is all you got? You didn't hurt me a lot! I will help you to recap, between you and me…there's a gap! Mario, you're such a bore. Your blows just make me snore! You haven't hurt me a single bit. HAHAHA! Prepare for my greatest HIT!

The Phantom sung another high note and shot another sonic wave from his singing and it blasted into Rabbid Ty. Rabbid Ty was sent flying and crashed into Rabbid Sonic and Rabbid Yoshi and they all crashed into the wall and were knocked out.

Princess Peach- Oh dear!

Beep-O- They're not dead, but they look like they'll have to sit the rest of this fight out.

Luigi- This time the Phantom has two generators. Only one is really high up there. How can we…

Before Luigi could finish, Rabbid Kong picked up Luigi and hurled him like a stone at the higher area of the theater and right next to that generator. Luigi managed to kick the generator down kick down that generator while Rabbid Kong was able to smash the other one on the lower area of the theater. The Phantom got really upset that the power went out again and turned to face Luigi. He sang another high note and a sonic wave was launched at Luigi. However, a magic barrier was placed around Luigi and it blocked the attack. Luigi looked down and saw Shantae was the one who put that magic barrier around Luigi.

Luigi- Shit! That was close! Thanks a lot, Shantae!

Shantae- Don't thank me yet. We still haven't won yet.

Shantae fired her flamethrower while Luigi fired his sniper riffle cell weapon at the Phantom. Before the Phantom could counter. Rabbid Kong and Donkey Kong both threw their bananas as him. As the Phantom got back up, three generators appeared this time, returning power to the theater once again.

Phantom- (Singing) Who do you think you are? You should kneel, I'm the STAR! You are nothing but a parody! I find you a good role in a TRAGEDY! Ah ha ha ha!

A bunch of other Rabbids appeared on stage and held up cards with words written on them. One Rabbid held his card backwards.

Phantom- (Continues to sing) "It's-a-me" "let's-a-go!" The only words you know! My art will trash your princess' HEART! And you will be pulled APAAAAART!

The Phantom pulled out that photo of him and Mario from before and ripped it in half. Then the Phantom pulled out a toilet plunger and pointed it at Mario.

Phantom- (Continues singing) You think you'll win this tournament? I'll send you to retirement! You're so not worth the hassle! Your princess is in another castle! Mushrooms won't end the pain…time for the PHANTOM to start his reiiiiiign!

Sonic was about to spin dash one of the generators close to him, but apparently the Phantom called for some backup. A Peek-a-Boo caught Sonic while he was still in his ball form and carried him into the air where it and another Peek-a-Boo began whacking Sonic around, each with a badminton racket. Eventually, one of the Peek-a-Boo's missed and Sonic fell to the floor. Another Peek-a-Boo grabbed Luigi, who was still on that high area, from behind and lifted him up by his underwear, giving him an atomic wedgie.

Luigi- Why…always with…the wedgies…

The Peek-a-Boo threw Luigi to the ground and onto the lower level. Luigi quickly got himself back up and got his underwear back in his pants. Then the Phantom turned to look at Mario and was about to sing another high note to send another sonic wave at Mario. Suddenly, burst of energy waves that resembled Tabuu's strongest attack rushed right through the entire theater. However, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Ty, Rabbid Shantae, and Beep-O were completely unharmed. However, all the Peek-a-Boo's were knocked to the walls before being teleported to Princess Peach's castle. As for the Phantom, after that energy blast hit him, he felt like his head was spinning as a gonging sound was ringing in his head. But once the Phantom managed to pull himself together, he saw Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, and Rabbid Shantae each smash the remaining three generators. The power to the theater went down again and the spotlight went out again. Princess Peach, Shantae, and Rabbid Mario fired their flamethrower cell weapons and made the Phantom back up a little. Before the Phantom even knew it, he was hit in the face by Sonic's spin dash and Luigi's Green Missile attack. Then Donkey Kong tossed Mario into the air as he finished the Phantom off with his jump attack. After the Phantom was defeated, the Phantom began rolling on the floor of the stage while crying like a baby. Eventually, he fainted, was changed back into a regular Rabbid, and was teleported to Princess Peach's castle. Shortly after that, Mario thought he caught something in his peripheral vision and looked towards the roof of the theater. Mario saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak looking down at him.

Mario- So it was you…

Out of nowhere, Rabbid Mario appeared standing right next to Mario and was also looking at the mysterious figure.

Rabbid Mario- Bahw bhaw baw bawh.

Mario- GAWH! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Mario looked up at the roof again, but the mysterious figure in the black cloak had vanished as quickly as he appeared.

Mario- Are you saying you saw him too?

Rabbid Mario nodded his head.

Mario- Know who he might be?

Rabbid Mario- Bahw…

Rabbid Mario just shrugged his shoulders at Mario's question. Meanwhile, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Sonic, and Rabbid Ty were getting back up, despite their injuries. Rabbid Mario rushed to see if they were alright, the same why Mario would've done if any of his team were injured.

Shantae- It's ok, Rabbid Mario. I'm sure my healing spell will have them back on their feet in no time.

Princess Peach- Still, it might be best if we return to the castle and regroup for now.

Beep-O- Good idea, princess. We're also going to need to think of a plan to deal with Bowser Jr. next time.

(In another area in the Spooky Trails)

An adorable looking robot girl with long pink hair and large blue eyes was standing there. Suddenly, a mysterious figure in a black appeared in front of her in a cloud of black smoke.

Susie- Oh, I see you're back.

Mysterious figure- Yes Susie, but we have more important matters on our hands. Mario and the others have freed so many of the corrupted Rabbids that that vortex in the sky above the Mushroom Kingdom is almost complete. I think it is time we reunite Mario with his missing friend.

The mysterious figure and Susie turned around and saw Yoshi lying unconscious on a cot.

Susie- You sure Yoshi is ready to help Mario with this?

Mysterious figure- I've already healed all of his wounds and Yoshi could wake up at any minute and see us. Bring him to the area Mario and the Rabbids will be heading for next, but make sure he's left in a spot where he'll be safe until awakens. Also, leave him with this cell weapon and this note explaining what is happening since he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Showdown with Bowser Jr.**

(Back at Peach's Castle)

Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Princess Peach, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Ty, Rabbid Shantae, and Beep-O returned to the castle after their adventure to the Spooky Trails. Ty was working on upgrading everyone's cell weapon while Mario and Beep-O tried to discuss their next move.

Beep-O- That little brat! I can't believe he tricked us like that!

Sonic- I know! That was one of the worst singing I've ever heard! If I never here an opera song again…it will be too soon!

Mario- Be thankful it wasn't a giant pile of poo singing opera.

Beep-O- Before you put anything else into my head, we need to figure out where Bowser Jr. and Spawny went.

Ty- Actually, I'm a step ahead of you, mate.

Beep-O- Could you explain, Ty?

Ty pulls out a tablet computer and shows a tracker signal to Beep-O.

Ty- Right before Bowser Jr. took off, I stuck a tracker on his Jr. Clown Car. This signal is coming from the Lava Pit which acts as the borderline between the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land.

Beep-O- Bowser Jr. must be trying to retreat to his father's kingdom to plan his next course of attack. We must get to him right now!

Ty- In a minute, Beep-O! I'm still upgrading everyone's weapons!

Beep-O- Forget about those weapons! We need to get the SupaMerge before the MegaBug regains its full power!

Shantae- However, the Rabbids corrupted by the MegaBug get stronger with each use. I'm sure Bowser Jr. has a whole army of those Rabbids he had Spawny zap in the Lava Pit to keep us busy.

Luigi- We'll need all the advantage we can get with how much stronger the corrupted Rabbids get. That Phantom was incredibly tough.

Beep-O- Fine, but make it snappy! We need to head out a soon as possible.

Ty- I'll have all of our weapons finished and we'll be at the Lava Pit in five minutes.

(The Lava Pit)

Mario and the others finally arrived in the Lava Pit and it too was looking like it was redecorated by the Rabbids like most of the other areas were.

Beep-O- Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the very mouth of the lion itself.

Princess Peach- Guess Bowser Jr. has been busy since Bowser went on vacation to help recover from when Tabuu took his body for a joyride.

Ty- Looks like a factory for cell weapons in this volcano.

Rabbid Ty- Bahw…mate…

Mario- Be on your guard everyone. I've got a very bad feeling about this…

The path down the Lava Pit did look like an industrial factory of some kind, but at the same time, retaining the humor of the Rabbids. But things were also getting darker and creepier down the volcanic path. Even the costumes the corrupted Rabbids wore looked very unsettling, like they were trying to dress as lava creatures. The areas in the volcano even made Mario think of the time he fought Smithy in Super Mario RPG. Once they got to what seemed like the end of bottom of the factory in the Lava Pit, Mario and the others suddenly found themselves surrounded by a large horde of Rabbids that Bowser Jr. obviously had Spawny zap earlier. Many of them from Ziggy's to Smashers to the large Rabbids with the Shields.

Donkey Kong- Looks like we're surrounded.

Mario- Let's deal with them quickly!

Sonic- Now you're talking my style, Mario.

Sonic charged his spin dash until he was glowing light blue.

Sonic- Ready! GOOOOO!

Sonic quickly used his light speed attack from Sonic Adventure and rammed into a few nearby Rabbids, mostly Ziggy's. A Smasher was hit and tried to rush towards Sonic, but then Luigi shot it before it could reach Sonic. Because Luigi's cell weapon had an ink effect, the Smasher had a ball of ink covering its head and couldn't see. As the Smasher tried to figure out where it was going, Rabbid Peach rushed up to Rabbid Kong and swiped a banana he was about to eat.

Rabbid Kong- (ROAR)

Rabbid Peach- Bahw bawh bawh!

Rabbid Peach peeled the banana, tossed the banana into Rabbid Kong's mouth, and tossed the peel at the Smasher. The Smasher slipped on the banana peel and fell into the lava. A second later, the Smasher was shot into the sky like a cannonball while screaming in pain. Its butt was glowing red, smoke was coming from it, and the Smasher was clinging to it with its paws before it was suddenly teleported to Peach's castle. Rabbid Sonic pulled out another cup of coffee, drank it, and dashed like crazy at the two large Rabbids with the shields. They pointed their weapons at Rabbid Sonic, but Shantae and Rabbid Shantae pulled their weapons and shields away from them with a hair whip attack (despite that Rabbid Shantae's hair is a wig). Once the Rabbids had their weapons were swiped, Rabbid Sonic smacked into them and knocked them into the air. Then Mario, Donkey Kong, Princess Peach, Ty, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Kong, and Rabbid Ty fired their cell weapons before those Rabbids could hit the ground…or in this case, fall into the lava. But before Mario and the others could celebrate, Bowser Jr. flew in while still riding his Jr. Clown Car.

Bowser Jr.- So, you ****ing dummies made it this far.

Beep-O- Bowser Jr., you're at the end of your rope! Hand over Spawny or we'll…

Mario- Hold on…where is Spawny? He's not in the Jr. Clown Car with Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.- You want to see Spawny? I can do that…

Bowser Jr. pushed a button on his Jr. Clown Car's controls and a huge machine suddenly appeared. And in its claw was Spawny who looked like he was both afraid and struggling to get free.

Bowser Jr.- Say hello to Mecha Jr., my favorite birthday gift!

Bowser Jr. flew his Jr. Clown Car into the controls of Mecha Jr. and put Spawny inside of Mecha Jr.'s body as it pulled out a hammer that looked like a cow.

Ty- Is that supposed to be a cow or something?

Princess Peach- Really odd choice for a weapon design.

Beep-O- Wouldn't be surprised if it was designed by the Rabbids.

From the same door on its chest where it put Spawny, Mecha Jr. produced a windup toy and it was moving towards Mario and the others. Rabbid Shantae pulled out her hammer and tried to charge for it. Sonic quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from the windup toy before it could detonate.

Sonic- What are you?! Stupid?! …Yes, I know…dumb question…but those things explode like the ones that we use!

Then Sonic saw another of those windup toys moving towards him and Rabbid Shantae.

Sonic- Oh shit…

Sonic grabbed Rabbid Shantae again and dashed away from the windup toys. Then Mecha Jr. was hit from behind by Rabbid Ty's boomerangs and Rabbid Yoshi's rail gun. Like when hitting a Smasher, Mecha Jr. began rushing towards Rabbid Ty and Rabbid Yoshi before smacking them with that cow hammer and almost knocking them into the lava.

Bowser Jr.- Mecha Jr. responds to attack, but unlike the Smashers, I'm not impeded by low stamina.

Then Rabbid Shantae fired a shot from hit cell weapon crossbow while she and Sonic were still at a distance away.

Bowser Jr.- You think just because you're on the other side of the room I can't get you? Think again, losers!

Bowser Jr. began rushing towards Sonic and Rabbid Shantae. However, Beep-O noticed something was a bit out of place.

Beep-O- Hey, where did Mario, Rabbid Mario, and Ty go?

Sonic grabbed Rabbid Shantae and was about to try and dash away again, but they soon realized there were a bunch of those exploding windup toys surrounding them.

Bowser Jr.- Your super speed won't do you much good here. Can't run through all that without risking of one going off. I think Papa would love some hedgehog pancakes for breakfast tomorrow.

But just as Mecha Jr. was about to swing its hammer at Sonic and Rabbid Shantae, Mecha Jr.'s controls stopped responding.

Bowser Jr.- What the?! What's going on?!

Suddenly, Rabbid Mario popped his head out of one of Mecha Jr.'s hatches. Rabbid Mario jumped out and soon after, Mario and Ty jumped out as well.

Bowser Jr.- What the hell were you assholes doing in there.

Ty- What did it look like, mate? We were literally tearing your little toy apart from the inside!

Then Bowser Jr. saw Ty was holding a pile of machine parts before dropping them to the floor. Mecha Jr. began malfunctioning and the large hammer it was holding was directly above Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. quickly grabbed Spawny and rushed out of Mecha Jr.'s cockpit. Bowser Jr. managed to get him and Spawny towards the mining area of the Lava Pit, but the shockwave of Mecha Jr. exploding caused Bowser Jr. to drop Spawny and over a cliff. Bowser Jr. was about to try and fly down to grab Spawny, but he decided to flee when he saw Mario and the others had caught up to him.

Bowser Jr.- This isn't over! I'll avenge Spawny!

Shortly after Bowser Jr. left, Yoshi suddenly appeared using his flutter jumps to reach the top of the cliff. And in Yoshi's arms was Spawny, who was looking a little dazed.

Yoshi- Yo!

Mario- Yoshi! You're alright!

Beep-O- So you're Yoshi, the last member of the team whom was still unaccounted for. But fortune has finally smiled upon us! We finally got Spawny and the SupaMerge back!

Luigi- But where have you been all this time, Yoshi?

Yoshi- Yoshi…not sure…Yoshi remember being with friends, bright light appearing in sky, and next thing Yoshi knew, Yoshi wake up in Lava Pit with note in Yoshi's hand.

Yoshi handed Mario the note.

Mario- Dear Yoshi. This might sound sudden, but Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom need your help. Mario should be close by and you need to help him rescue a certain Rabbid wearing a strange device on its head called the SupaMerge. Here is a cell weapon to help defend yourself in case you get involved in the fights. Signed Beep-O's biggest fan.

Beep-O- Wow. My fan sure does seem to be able to send help right when we need it the most.

Yoshi- Yoshi so hungry! Got anything Yoshi can eat?

Shantae- No time! Bowser Jr. could be back any second now to try and recapture Spawny.

Princess Peach- We still need to be careful with him. He's starting to come out of his daze and he might be scared of us.

Spawny shook his head and his vision began to return to him.

Ty- Everyone, try not to frighten the little fella.

Beep-O- Spawny, are you alright?

Spawny- Bhaw…?

Spawny looked at them with a bit of confusion, but seeing Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Ty, and Rabbid Shantae in the ground did make him feel a little more secure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Guest Appearance**

Now that Mario and the others finally had Spawny, all that was left was to get Spawny out of danger so Ty could remove the SupaMerge. But that also meant backtracking through the Lava Pit area. Despite Spawny now being rescued, he still felt terrified. And he had a good reason to. Little did Mario or the others know, a dark yet familiar presence was spying on them from another dimension while munching some popcorn. All while keeping a close eye on Spawny.

Beep-O- Ok. Now that Spawny is with us, we can finally begin getting that SupaMerge off of him and end this nightmare.

Mario- I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Just because Bowser Jr. no longer has Spawny doesn't mean we're safe yet. I'm sure there are still a few more Rabbids Bowser Jr. had Spawny zap that we haven't encountered yet.

Ty- And we can't relax until we get that device off. And if it wasn't for the fact that we could still be attacked in the Lava Pit, I would begin work on removing the SupaMerge from Spawny's head now.

Princess Peach- For now, let's just get Spawny to the safety of the Mushroom Kingdom. Then we'll worry about getting the SupaMerge off.

Mario and the others were no longer in a factory area in the Lava Pit, but what looked like a mine in the volcano with glowing crystals as a light source. Like Mario predicted, there were still a few Rabbids still under the corruption of the MegaBug lurking about ready to attack them. But while Mario and the others were dealing with some of the Rabbid, someone who they all dread spoke to Spawny in his mind.

Spawny- Bhaw…?

Tabuu (telepathically to Spawny)- (Whispers a chant or a spell)

Suddenly, Spawny's eyes turned light red and Spawny had a dazed look on his face.

Tabuu (telepathically to Spawny)- (Continues to whisper a chant or a spell)

Spawny- …(weakly) Bh…hawh…

Then Spawny began walking away from Mario and the others like he was in a deep trance.

Beep-O- Before we proceed, let me just remind everyone that keeping Spawny safe MUST be our top priority! No one is to take their eyes off of Spawny for a second!

But as soon as everyone except Beep-O turned around, they all noticed that Spawny was already gone.

Sonic- Oh shit…

Beep-O- The fate of the Mushroom Kingdom depends on us returning him home safely. I'll admit, we've had some missteps, one or two were even mine, but now that Spawny is with us, we can't afford to let anything stand in our way…right Spawny? …Uh…Spawny…?

Donkey Kong- Uh, Beep-O…

Beep-O- Don't tell me, Spawny's gone already?!

Yoshi- Mario's, Yoshi see Spawny!

They all look towards where Yoshi was pointing and saw Spawny walking towards the surface of the mines yet still in the Lava Pit area. As soon as they caught up to Spawny, Spawny was levitating in the air above a stream of lava and staring directly at the vortex in the sky which had grown much bigger since Mario last looked at it.

Shantae- What's going on with Spawny? He's acting like someone is hypnotizing him!

Then Mario heard the sound of something being thrown to the ground near where he was standing and saw a videophone of a familiar design between his feet.

Mario- No! No! NO! Why him at the most inconvenient moment?!

Beep-O- Mario, who are you referring to?

Mario- Please, let me be wrong about this…

Mario hesitantly turned on the videophone and the screen showed nothing but static for a few seconds. Eventually, Tabuu appeared on screen. Tabuu was sitting on his thrown, but he still had a bandage wrapped around the top of his head.

Tabuu- Mario! So good to see you again my dear pal! Did you miss me?

Mario- Yeah, Tabuu…now why don't you just go back to brooding over your Tabowser plot failing? We're kind of in the middle of something at the moment.

Tabuu- Oh, but that's why I called. I've been watching you retards going on your little adventure since these crazy Rabbids first appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom. They really have a knack for causing chaos for having a single digit IQ level. So I thought, why should I be left out on all the fun?

Mario- Don't you ****ing dare, Tabuu!

Tabuu- Or what? You'll beat me up again like your ancestor did? And the silliest part was that ****ing fool thought banishing me to Subspace would get rid of me for good when all it did was stall me for a 1,000 years where I would wage war on his decedent. But I digress, back to this silly little Rabbid. I am curious what I can create with this little guy. So here's a tiny sample of my own energy for you, Spawny. I do hope you enjoy it.

Tabuu snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning struck Spawny instantly. Then Tabuu's mark appeared on Spawny's left paw as a huge energy beam from the SupaMerge and into the large vortex in the sky. Out of the vortex came a strange creature that looked like it was made out of a glowing orange energy.

Luigi- AAAAAAHHH! What the **** is that thing?!

Beep-O- Could that be…the MegaBug…

The MegaBug sprouted its dragon-like wings and grabbed Spawny before absorbing him and the SupaMerge into its own body. Then the MegaBug flew towards Bowser's castle in the distance.

Princess Peach- Oh dear…

Sonic- God damn it! Leave it to Tabuu to once again make the situation even worse than it already ****ing is!

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. returned while riding his Jr. Clown Car.

Bowser Jr.- Well, I hope you shitheads are happy!

Beep-O- Excuse me?! Are you implying this is our fault?!

Bowser Jr.- Spawny and I were just happy together. Five minutes with you, Tabuu ****s with him! And what's Papa gonna say when he comes home to find Tabuu unleashed a giant energy dragon hanging out in his castle? Lucky for you, he's still on vacation to help him relax that Tabowser incident. So you still have time to clean up the mess you made.

Suddenly, Bowser Jr.'s cell phone rang.

Bowser Jr.- That's him now. It's probably just another photo of him standing next to a stupid statue or old pile of rubble.

Bowser Jr. opened the text message and began reading.

Bowser Jr.- Dear Jr. Decided to come home early, son. See you soon! Papa.

Then Bowser Jr. screamed and panicked. So much so, that he accidentally dropped his cell phone into the lava.

Bowser Jr.- That dragon's gonna squish my dad! Then my dad will squish ME! What the hell am I gonna do?! You heroes have to help me! I'm coming, Papa! I'm coming!

Then Bowser Jr. rushed off on his Jr. Clown Car.

Beep-O- Sigh…he has a point there. The MegaBug has been gaining power the more Rabbids we've freed from its control and we can't let it roam the area.

Mario- Not to mention it's taken Spawny and has gained some of Tabuu's power.

Beep-O- Is Tabuu always like that?

Sonic- Believe it or not, he's usually much worse than how he was today.

Shantae- Seeing the bandage on Tabuu's head must indicate he's still injured after our last battle. Might explain why he wasn't as nasty as he normally is.

Donkey Kong- But if Tabuu is still recovering, why go out of his way to get involved with something like this?! I don't see what he can gain from all of this other then attacking us with the MegaBug.

Mario- Either way, we need to stop this monster before it destroys the Mushroom Kingdom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Bwario Brothers**

(In a distant area in the Lava Pit)

A mysterious figure in a black cloak was standing at the edge of a lava cliff watching the MegaBug flying towards Bowser's castle.

Mysterious figure- Damn it! This is not good.

Then Susie rushes up to the Mysterious figure in a real hurry.

Susie- Sir, I've just heard the MegaBug has been freed!

Mysterious figure- I already know, Susie. It's heading for Bowser's castle right now.

Susie- Well, think it will just stay in Dark Land and leave the Mushroom Kingdom alone?

Mysterious figure- Be realistic, Susie! But the reason why the MegaBug got freed is because of Tabuu.

Susie- WHAT?!

Mysterious figure- He hypnotized Spawny to move closer to the vortex where the MegaBug was and had Spawny give the MegaBug some of his own power. Just look at the MegaBug's left wing.

Susie saw Tabuu's mark on the MegaBug's left wing as it flew.

Susie- But why would Tabuu get himself involved with something so cartoony and screwy as the Rabbids invading the Mushroom Kingdom? He has nothing to really gain form this.

Mysterious figure- He must be waiting for me to make a move.

Susie- Huh…?

Mysterious figure- Tabuu must've figured out the REAL reason why his Tabowser plan backfired. And now he's trying to lure me out. Shit! I figured he would eventually figure out I was still alive, but I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon! Now this will make helping Mario more difficult!

Susie- What will you do now?

Mysterious figure- I still made a promise to my best friend…Marco…and I still have to keep that promise.

Susie- Hold on! Let me handle the rest. I'm sure Tabuu won't be expecting any of your followers like me to make your move instead.

The mysterious figure pulled out a red box and handed it to Susie.

Mysterious figure- Very well. Try and get this to Mario without being seen. This is the only weapon that can stop the MegaBug.

Susie- Don't you worry! I'll get it done!

(In another part of the Lava Pit)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Ty, Rabbid Shantae, and Beep-O arrived at what looks like the gateway to Bowser's castle.

Mario- There it is! We just have to get passed this area and we'll be at the entrance of Castle Koopa!

Beep-O- You sure this is the right way to Bowser's castle?

Shantae- This place is just as tacky as Bowser's castle! I think that's a good indication.

Sonic- I hope we're not too late! What am I saying?! Me, late?! Never happen!

Without warning, Rabbid Kong pushed Princess Peach to the ground and held his arm out to block a cell weapon fire launched from above.

Rabbid Kong- (ROAR)

Standing on the higher ground was a Rabbid that was dressed like Wario and even had a crooked mustache like Wario.

Bwario- BWA BAW BAWH!

Beep-O- Who is that?!

Luigi- It's a Rabbid trying to impersonate Wario it would seem.

Then Donkey Kong turned around and caught a large pipe that was swung at him from behind by a Rabbid dressed like Waluigi.

Bwaluigi- (ROAR)

Donkey Kong managed to knock Bwaluigi away from him and the rest of his friends.

Princess Peach- Not just Wario, but a Waluigi Rabbid copy too.

As everyone was pulling out their cell weapons, another Rabbid was creeping up behind Mario. The Rabbid quickly tapped on Mario's shoulder, but when Mario turned around, he saw nothing behind him. But when Mario looked in front of him again, he saw a female Rabbid with glowing orange eyes, wearing a purple wig, and had some kind of mask on her face. She quickly grabs Mario and kisses him on the nose before dropping him to the floor. Rabbid Sonic and Rabbid Ty began to laugh as Mario got himself back up.

Beep-O- I think she likes you, Mario.

Rabbid Peach- BHAW BHAW BHAW!

Rabbid Peach aimed her cell weapon at the Lava Queen, but she managed to dodge it. Then the Lava Queen opened up the cell weapon on her armor like the Valkyrie and returned fire at Rabbid Peach. It also lit part of Rabbid Peach's rear on fire and made her run around uncontrollably.

Ty- Looks like we'll have to deal with these creeps before we can get to Bowser's castle, mates.

Rabbid Ty- Bhaw…mate…

Bwario pulled out his cell weapon again and began firing. Luckily, Mario and the others dodged it. Luigi hid behind some cover and wondered how he'd be able get to Bwario.

Rabbid Shantae- BHAW!

Luigi looked as Rabbid Shantae and she was jumping up and down.

Luigi- Oh, I get it. You want me to give you a jumping boost.

Rabbid Shantae- BAHW!

Rabbid Shantae nodded her head and pulled out her crossbow cell weapon. Luigi held his arms out and helped Rabbid Shantae launch herself into the air.

Bwario- Baw…?

Rabbid Shantae fired her crossbow at Bwario and a ball of ink covered his head. As Bwario tried to get the ink off of his head, Rabbid Shantae swung her hammer and knocked Bwario to the lower area. But as Bwario managed to get the ink out of his eyes, he saw Rabbid Sonic spin dashing right towards him. Bwaluigi swung his pipe at Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong blocked with his Monkey Punch.

Princess Peach- That Rabbid cosplaying as Waluigi…I think he's the same class as those Smasher Rabbids.

Shantae- I think you're right. Maybe we can beat it the same way we beat those other Smashers.

After Bwaluigi was knocked back a bit from Donkey Kong's Monkey Punch, Princess Peach used her flamethrower cell weapon to launch a fireball at Bwaluigi.

Bwaluigi- (ROAR)

As Bwaluigi rushed for Princess Peach, Shantae fired her flamethrower from an area far away from where Peach was standing and hit Bwaluigi. Bwaluigi turned around to try and charge for her, but he was suddenly struck in the leg by a pair of boomerangs, causing Bwaluigi to kneel a bit.

Rabbid Ty- Bhaw…mate…

Bwaluigi glared at Rabbid Ty as he caught the boomerangs he through making their return trip. Bwaluigi struggled to get up and tried to rush for Rabbid Ty, but he was quickly knocked to the ground when he got hit by Rabbid Kong's banana boomerang and Rabbid Yoshi's cell weapon. Mario looked from behind his cover to see if the Lava Queen was still there. But as soon as Mario peeked, he saw the Lava Queen peek her head from behind what she was using as cover and blew a kiss at Mario.

Mario- This is a bit disturbing.

Sonic- Tell me about it! It's almost as bad as when Amy refuses to leave me alone!

As soon as the Lava Queen saw Sonic, she open fired on him. Sonic ducked just in time.

Sonic- I can move passed all that rapid firing, but that armor will make it too hard to knock her out in one blow!

Ty- Luckily for you, I believe I have the solution. If I can hit her with me Freezerangs, it might be able to weaken her powers. Just need to get her to move out into the open when she won't use anything as cover.

Then Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Luigi walked out into the open where the Lava Queen could see them. Rabbid Mario stuck his tongue out at her while Rabbid Luigi put a picture of a bullseye on his butt while shacking it. The Lava Queen got angry and fired at them. Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Luigi were barely able to dodge and they continued to make fun of her. The Lava Queen jumped on the block she was using as cover and then jumped high into the air. She was about to ground pound on Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Luigi. Luckily, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around them and pulled them out of the way before the Lava Queen could land on them. Before the Lava Queen could do anything, Ty quickly through his Freezerangs at her and froze her solid. Mario and Sonic fired their cell weapons at her before the Lava Queen could thaw out and knocked her to the ground. The Lava Queen, Bwario, and Bwaluigi barely managed to get up, but instead of continuing to fight, they retreated. But not before the Lava Queen blew on last kiss to Mario.

Beep-O- Glad that's over!

Mario- Now we can focus on getting to Bowser's castle before the MegaBug can do anything to Bowser.

Suddenly, something hit Rabbid Kong in the back of the head. Rabbid Kong turned around to see what it was and he found a banana lying on the ground. Rabbid Kong ate it instantly, but then he saw a trail of banana leading away from his companions. But the oddest thing was Rabbid Kong thought he saw a flock of pink hair moving behind the corner where the trail of bananas led. Rabbid Kong paid no mind to it and just ate the banana while following the path.

Mario- There, I got the gate open. This will take up there as fast as Sonic's speed.

Princess Peach- Hold on a second…where's Rabbid Kong?

Then they heard the sound of someone choking nearby. Mario and the others rushed to where the sound was coming from and saw Rabbid Kong was acting like something was stuck in his throat. Donkey Kong quickly gave Rabbid Kong the Heimlich Maneuver and Rabbid Kong spat out a shiny red box.

Shantae- What is that thing?!

Then Ty heard a loud beeping sound coming from his tablet computer, so he pulled it out and was surprised at what he saw.

Ty- I don't know, but the readings I'm picking up from it are beyond measurements! It's similar to the tech in our cell weapons, but I'm picking up a power much greater than our cell weapons from inside that box!

Sonic- Think there's some kind of cell weapon in there?

Suddenly, a large beam of energy was coming from Bowser's castle.

Beep-O- No time! We gotta move!

Mario put the red box in his pocket as him and the others began rushing towards Bowser's castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Mario And Rabbids Unite**

(At Bowser's Castle)

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Ty, Rabbid Shantae, and Beep-O finally arrived at the front entrance of Bowser's castle. But as soon as they arrived, Bowser Jr. rushed up to them.

Bowser Jr.- Hey! Hey! You gotta help my Papa!

Mario- Why? What's wrong?

Bowser Jr.- Papa came back and that thing jumped him!

Beep-O- We're too late then! We should return to Peach's castle and marshal our forces! Maybe call in the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

Bowser Jr.- No, please! I know this is all my fault! But you can't leave Papa! You didn't when Tabuu took over Papa's mind and turned him into Tabowser!

Ty- Uh, Mario…look…

Mario looked at where Ty was pointing to and saw Bowser being grabbed by the MegaBug and it merging itself with Bowser in a similar way the SupaMerge merges items. When the light faded, Bowser and the MegaBug had merged into Mega Dragon Bowser. This new version of Bowser appeared to look like Bowser, but he had the MegaBug's wings coming out of his shell, his eyes were glowing orange, and it looked as though digital code was coming from his body. Mega Dragon Bowser flew up and tried to slam his fist into Mario from above. Mario managed to dodge just in time.

Sonic- ****! It's Taboswer all over again!

Rabbid Luigi fired a bazooka at Mega Dragon Bowser, but Mega Dragon Bowser literally ate the shot. Donkey Kong swung his Monkey Punch, but Mega Dragon Bowser blocked it with his claw and threw Donkey Kong into a wall. Mega Dragon Bowser used his flame breath and everyone hid behind what cover they could find to shield themselves.

Mario- Ty, any analysis on what to do about this?!

Ty- I don't know, mate! This thing is not only using the power of Bowser and the SupaMerge, but the power of Tabuu as well! This is a combination I have no preparations for!

Then Mega Dragon Bowser sort of created a melody that drew Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Kong, and Rabbid Sonic towards him.

Luigi- What are you doing?! It's dangerous to run up to him!

Then Mega Dragon Bowser punched the ground and knocked the three Rabbids to the ground from the force of that attack. Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Kong, and Rabbid Sonic were injured very badly after getting hit by that. Mega Dragon Bowser was about to attack them again, but Sonic quickly grabbed them and got them out of harms' way.

Princess Peach- This is going nowhere! We need to do something about this!

Just then, Mario remembered that red box that Rabbid Kong was choking on in the previous chapter and pulled it out of his pocket. The box was beginning to glow brighter than ever and eventually, a reversed version of Tabuu's mark appeared on the box as it began to open up. Inside the red box was a strange machine that looked like a dish of some kind.

Shantae- What on earth is that?

Ty- Looks like a transmitter or satellite dish of some kind.

Before anyone knew it, that machine created a sonic wave blast. Mario and the overs covered their ears. But when the wave hit Mega Dragon Bowser, Tabuu's mark on his left wing shattered like when a rock is thrown through a window.

Mario- Did that machine just do what I think it did…

Ty- It did, mate! It deactivated Tabuu's power from the MegaBug!

Beep-O- This will make things a little easier, but the MegaBug is still no pushover!

Mega Dragon Bowser shot a few fireballs into the air and made it rain fire from above. Shantae created a water barrier with her magic. All of this created a lot of smoke around the area.

Ty- Hey, this gives me an idea!

Ty pulls out his Thunderangs and begins rubbing them together.

Yoshi- What Ty doing?

Ty- Giving this little cloud Shantae created a little excess electrons.

Suddenly, the smoke turned dark and began making sounds of thunder. Eventually, a bolt of lightning was shot from the cloud and shocked Mega Dragon Bowser.

Luigi- I'm a little confused about how you just did that, Ty.

Ty- If a cloud contains at least one more electron than it can handle, they produce lightning.

Mega Dragon Bowser got himself back up, flew to the center of the area, and created an energy barrier around himself. Sonic tried to knock it down with his spin dash, but Sonic just ended up bouncing off the barrier.

Shantae- Sonic, I think now might be a good time to turn into Super Sonic.

Sonic- Shantae, I already told you at the beginning of this fanfiction I left the Chaos Emeralds back home with Tails. Because I didn't think I'd be needing them.

Then Mega Dragon Bowser recoiled into his shell, spun around like a top, and began moving towards Sonic. Sonic quickly got out of the way and Mega Dragon Bowser crashed into a metal block. The metal block was smashed to pieces, but Mega Dragon Bowser got stunned for a bit.

Mario- Finally, looks like we got the opening we need! Everyone, fire now while he's still dazed!

Then Mario and the others quickly pulled out their cell weapons and open fired on Mega Dragon Bowser. All of those attacks at once forced the MegaBug to unmerge with Bowser. The MegaBug flew into the air, but it was having difficulty maintaining its flight. Most likely due to its injuries. Sparks were coming from its body like a system short-circuiting. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Ty, and Rabbid Shantae had their cell weapons locked and loaded as the MegaBug rushed at them one last time. After Mario and the others blasted the MegaBug again, the MegaBug flew into the air and exploded. From the MegaBug's remains came Spawny who was falling back to the ground. Luckily, Bowser Jr. managed to catch him before he hit the ground. But instead of keeping Spawny, Bowser Jr. walked up to Mario and the others and gave Spawny to them.

Bowser Jr.- I guess I owe you a dept of gratitude or whatever.

Beep-O- I just hope this has taught you a lesson…taught us all a lesson, really. We ought not to meddle with powerful forces beyond our understanding.

Bowser Jr.- Look, I can't promise I'll be good forever…You did free my dad…again…(sigh) Guess I'll have to take my lumps when he wakes up. UNLESS you want to take the fall for me! I mean, he already hates all of you, so…

Mario- Tempting, but we still have some things we still need to take care of.

Beep-O- Why not blame it on that Tabuu fella? He was the one who unleashed the MegaBug.

Tabuu's voice- I heard that!

Then everyone saw a videophone lying nearby and Tabuus was on the video screen.

Mario- Haven't you milked this enough, you bastard?!

Tabuu- Are you kidding? There's no such thing as milking enough! But luckily for you, I've had all I can handle for now. As you can see by this bandage on my head, I've still got a lot of recovering to do…thanks to you! But at least you were able to keep me entertained very much with that little show of yours.

Luigi- Wait! You mean to tell us that you just wanted to mess with us is all?!

Tabuu- Pretty much, yeah. However, I believe I learned something during all of this craziness.

Mario- And what might that be?

Tabuu- Well…I think we'll save that for next time. So long, Mario losers!

Then the videophone literally falls apart. While everyone was looking at what was left of the videophone, Ty walked over to the strange machine that came out of the shiny red box.

Ty- This machine…if it could deactivate Tabuu's power like that…perhaps I can utilize it with me tech!

(Back at Peach's Castle)

The Mushroom Kingdom has been repaired, although, the Rabbid decorations were still present around the kingdom. A crowd of Toads and Rabbids were gathered around the front entrance of the castle while Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Kong, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Ty, Rabbid Shantae, and Beep-O were standing on the stage, about to reveal a new statue that was made. As Rabbid Luigi was about to remove the tarp covering it, everyone stopped for a moment, expecting another disaster to strike again. But when nothing happened, Rabbid Luigi continued to removing the tarp. However, instead of a statue of Princess Peach, it was a statue of Rabbid Peach. Seeing this made Rabbid Peach really excited. Rabbid Peach pulled out her phone and gestured everyone to huddle together to take a group photo.

The End

Epilogue

(In an area close to the Mushroom Kingdom)

The mysterious figure in the black cloak was looking at Peach's castle from afar as Susie approached him from behind.

Susie- What a crazy adventure this turned out to be. At least Ty was able to fix the SupaMerge and the Rabbid's washing machine to send them home and return he SupaMerge to that inventor.

Mysterious figure- I know. More importantly, Mario and his friends got my gift and now they're working on reverse engineering it. Now Mario has a way to weaken Tabuu's followers. But right now, I need you to do another job for me, Susie.

Susie- Yes, sir.

The mysterious figure removed part of his cloak and showed Susie that his left arm was ripped off.

Mysterious figure- As I'm sure you remember me telling you…Tabuu tore my left arm off last time we met. Luckily, I've placed an order with Dyntos, the God of the Forage, to create something that can help with this situation. Since Tabuu suspects I'm still alive, I might need you to retrieve it for me.

Susie- Very well. I'm on it, sir!


End file.
